Happy Xmas War Is Over
by ShaiArg
Summary: Noël arrive et l'équipe de Teresa Lisbon a droit à une trêve pendant les fêtes. Les agents décident de s'occuper de Jane pour qu'il ne passe pas les fêtes tout seul. Jisbon.
1. Chapter 1

Comme promis, voici la fic de Noël que je vous ai promis! Je sais, on est en plein mois de juillet, mais il faut anticiper, les gens xD.

Pour la petite anecdote, je sais absolument pas comment l'idée de cette fanfic m'est venue à l'esprit, il faut dire que c'est pas vraiment la période! Bref, c'est pas important ça. Mais à chaque fois que j'écris un petit bout, après je passe toute la journée à chanter des chants de noël, les gens trouvent ça plutôt bizarre. Bref, je passe pour une tarée à chaque fois XD. Hier mon meilleur ami me regarde intensément et me dit "heu... tu chantes quoi, là?" "...All I Want For Christmas is You?" mais bon, lui il a l'habitude de me voir faire des trucs un peu tirés par les cheveux.

Bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et j'en profite pour remercier les reviewers de mon dernier one shot, Le Rendez-Vous Hebdomadaire =) **Luciole, Allison71230, filament-de-lune, LittleMissFierce, LAurore et Zimra David**!

Ah, et avant que j'oublie:

Spéciale dédicace pour **MandyNormande** pour ce chapitre, vu que c'est elle qui a insisté pour que je le poste malgré sa fic! D'ailleurs je viens de recevoir un mail avec son review. Oui, on est des auteurs et on fait ce qu'on veut!

D'ailleurs, cela dit en passant, allez lire **L'Etrange Noël de Mister Jane**, c'est top. Oui, je fais de la pub, parce qu'elle le vaut bien :P

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Le climat s'était rapidement refroidi, apportant avec lui la neige qui recouvrait de son manteau blanc les toits des voitures garées dans le parking et la fascination des habitants de Sacramento, qui n'en avaient pas vue depuis un bout de temps. La bonne humeur régnait au CBI depuis quelques jours, allant de mieux en mieux au fur et à mesure que la date fatidique approchait. C'était compréhensible, le 23 décembre était arrivé, et les agents de la meilleure unité auraient droit a une semaine de vacances dès le lendemain.

Mais à vrai dire, tous n'étaient pas de bonne humeur. Patrick Jane, le consultant, se comportait étrangement comme d'habitude, passant ses journées allongé sur son canapé marron alors que les autres échangeaient sur leurs projets. Et ses sourires avaient l'air plus crispés que d'habitude. Bien sûr, ils comprenaient tous les raisons de son attitude.

Somnolant, un bras cachant ses yeux, il s'était presque endormi. Il était si profondément plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que l'espace de travail avait été déserté par ses agents. En effet, Van Pelt avait convoqué une assemblée dans la petite cuisine pour parler à l'unité, et quand ils s'y trouvèrent tous, elle jeta un coup d'œil pour vérifier que Jane n'avait pas bougé avant de se lancer et exposer son idée.

- Je suppose que je suis pas la seule à avoir remarqué sa mauvaise humeur, commença-t-elle en le désignant d'un signe de tête.

- Bien sûr que non… répondirent-ils tous avec des voix tristes.

- On a tous des projets pour demain soir, Rigsby et moi on va chez nos parents, Cho fête ça avec des amis et vous patron, vous allez chez votre frère.

- Accouche, la poussa l'Asiatique. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- Eh bien… je propose qu'on désigne l'un d'entre nous pour inviter Jane à passer la soirée avec lui.

- Tu rigoles ? s'exclamèrent les autres. Y'a pas meilleure façon de pourrir une soirée !

- Et sa soirée sera pas pourrie, peut-être ? s'énerva-t-elle, indignée du manque de générosité de ses amis. Je vous rappelle que les cinq derniers noëls, il les a passés tout seul dans sa maison à se morfondre, avec probablement quelques grammes d'alcool dans le sang ! Vous êtes pas sympas, pensez un peu à lui !

Avant de leur laisser le loisir de protester encore, elle prit une feuille et la déchira en quatre, avant de tendre un bout à chacun et de poser un stylo sur la table.

- On écrit chacun son nom et on tire au sort, dit-elle en inscrivant « Grace » sur un papier, avant de le plier plusieurs fois et de le mettre dans un mug. Vous êtes avec moi ?

Cho fut le premier à s'avancer et à ajouter son papier dans la tasse, bientôt suivi par Rigsby. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Lisbon qui restait à une distance raisonnable du mug, ni trop près, ni trop loin. Finalement, sentant la déception de ses collègues, elle s'avança et prit le stylo à son tour.

- C'est pour moi que vous faites ça ? Que c'est gentil !

Les quatre agents se tournèrent vivement vers Jane, debout près du four. Un sourire aux lèvres, il s'approcha de la table et prit le mug, avant de l'approcher de Lisbon pour qu'elle y mette également son nom. Puis, étonnant tout le monde, il sortit un bloc notes de la poche intérieure de sa veste, arracha une feuille et y inscrivit « Joker » avant de la mettre également dans le mug.

- Je vous ai vus tous chuchoter dans la cuisine, alors je me suis dit que soit vous étiez en train de conspirer contre moi, soit vous me faisiez une surprise. Et avec l'air contrarié de Lisbon, j'ai compris que le… « perdant » devrait me supporter demain soir. Alors j'ajoute ma petite touche perso : si ça tombe sur « joker », je n'embête personne et je fête noël de mon côté. Je peux faire le tirage au sort moi-même ? finit-il avec un énorme sourire enfantin.

- Bah, si tu veux… accepta Van Pelt, un peu gênée d'être prise sur le fait.

Il secoua le mug puis tira le premier papier.

- Joker, dit-il avec un sourire avant de reposer le mug et de leur tourner le dos, pour s'en aller.

Mais ce fut sans compter sur Rigsby, qui lui prit le papier des mains et le déchira, le poussant du regard à recommencer.

- Allons, sourit encore Jane. Faites pas semblant d'être déçus. Je sais que pour vous, si je passe noël avec vous, la soirée sera gâchée, alors laissons les choses comme elles sont. Vous allez passer noël avec vos familles et vos amis, et pour ma part… je vais faire la même chose que tous les ans.

- Rester tout seul chez toi ? répliqua Van Pelt en fronçant les sourcils.

- Joue le jeu, vieux, ajouta Cho d'un ton qui ne permettait pas qu'on le contredise.

- Bon, bon, d'accord… céda-t-il, sachant que cette fois-ci il n'aurait pas le choix.

Il tira un nouveau papier et regarda tous les agents un par un avant de le déplier.

- Désolé… dit-il avec un sourire de circonstance, en regardant Lisbon.

- Oh, c'est la meilleure… se plaignit-elle en allant dans son bureau, suivie de Jane qui s'en voulait de poser problème à une pareille occasion.

Les mains dans les poches, le consultant referma la porte du pied derrière lui. Il voulait parler avec Lisbon, lui dire qu'elle n'était pas obligée d'accepter, mais avant qu'il ne put parler, la jeune chef d'unité se saisit du combiné et composa un numéro.

- Salut, Tommy ? C'est Teresa… Oui, ça va bien, et toi ?... Bien sûr que ça tient toujours pour demain. D'ailleurs je t'appelais à propos de ça… Tommy ? Tommy, tu m'entends ?

Il lui suffit de lever les yeux pour voir le doigt de Jane nonchalamment posé sur le bouton du téléphone, coupant net la conversation.

- Ecoutez, Lisbon, je vois bien que vous avez pas envie de me supporter demain soir. Allez profiter de vos frères, je peux m'occuper de moi tout seul.

- Vous savez bien que non.

- Comprenez-moi, je sais que vous ne les voyez pas souvent, je m'en voudrais de poser problème et de gâcher votre soirée.

- En attendant, c'est moi la chef. Ôtez ce doigt de mon téléphone !

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas la faire changer d'avis, il obéit et s'assit tranquillement de l'autre côté du bureau alors que la jeune femme rappelait.

- Tommy ? C'est moi, « ça » a raccroché, dit-elle en lançant à Jane un regard réprobateur. Je voulais juste te demander si ça te dérangeait que je vienne accompagnée… Je vais venir avec un collègue de travail… C'est pas un agent, c'est un consultant, assez pénible d'ailleurs… ! lança-t-elle d'un ton amusé en voyant le sourire que Jane faisait. Patrick… Non, pas ce Patrick-là…, fronça-t-elle les sourcils. Celui-ci est blond… Quoi ? Non !... Garde tes commentaires, je peux l'emmener alors ?... Bien, à demain alors ! lança-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

- C'est qui ce Patrick ? demanda le consultant curieusement.

- Personne. Je vous note l'adresse de mon frère, dit-elle en prenant un post-it sur son bureau. Moi j'y vais dans l'après-midi pour l'aider, mais vous, venez directement pour dîner, vers 19 heures. En général on dort tous sur place, mais faites comme vous voulez.

- C'est qui ce Patrick ? insista-t-il en rangeant la note dans la poche de son gilet.

- Un ancien voisin de quand j'étais au lycée, répondit-elle, sachant qu'elle n'y réchapperait pas. Mes frères voulaient me caser avec mais je voulais pas.

- Oh, un prétendant ! Il faut que je joue le jeu aussi, alors.

- Non ! serra-t-elle les dents. Vous ne jouerez aucun jeu, vous vous comporterez correctement, vous n'embêterez personne, que ce soit moi, mes frères, leurs femmes ou leurs enfants, c'est clair ?

- Comme de l'eau de roche, Lisbon. Vous inquiétez pas, je serai parfait. Et Lisbon… merci, dit-il sincèrement avant de quitter la pièce.


	2. Chapter 2

Je vous poste le chapitre 2 aujourd'hui parce que c'est là que l'histoire commence vraiment!

J'espère que ça va vous plaire ^^.

Si vous vous emmêlez les pinceaux avec la famille de Lisbon, je peux vous faire un arbre généalogique parce que moi-même il m'arrive de m'y perdre! J'ai même réussi à insérer un résumé dans la fic XD.

Maintenant place aux reviews:

Alexia: Voilà déjà le chapitre 2 ^^

Allison71230: Ca dépend, ils sont comment tes frères? xD

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Patrick Jane regarda à nouveau l'adresse, puis la maison devant lui. Il inspira profondément et remonta l'allée de pavés ronds. Noël… il avait presque oublié ce que c'était. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le dernier noël qu'il avait fêté ? Six ans, quand sa femme et sa fille étaient encore là. Il se souvenait encore des yeux émerveillés de sa petite fille à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait un nouveau cadeau. Et des « je t'aime, papa ! » qu'elle lançait à tout va, exprimant sa joie ce jour-là…

Il sortit de ses pensées et se rendit compte qu'il était debout face à la porte. Il hésita un instant encore, puis frappa discrètement. Un jeune homme ouvrit le battant, la trentaine, cheveux noirs mi-longs en bataille, un jean délavé, des Converse aux pieds et une chemise froissée. Sans parler de sa petite taille et de ses grands yeux verts comme ceux de sa sœur.

- Laisse-moi deviner : Patrick, dit-il avec un grand sourire en tendant une main que Jane saisit. La vache, quelle classe ! Je me sens comme un pouilleux maintenant, rit-il. Tom, se présenta-t-il. Viens, entre !

- Jolie maison, constata Jane en commençant déjà à jouer les fouines. Je t'ai apporté ça, dit-il en tendant une bouteille d'un bon rouge au petit frère.

- Merci ! Avec nous ça va pas faire long feu, rit-il. Viens, je te présente tout le monde. Tina, ma copine. Lui c'est Patrick, il est venu avec Tess.

- Enchanté, sourit-il en lui faisant la bise.

- Jacob, continua Tommy. C'est le deuxième, moi je suis le dernier. Et là c'est Lizzie, sa femme, et puis Anton et Mickey, leurs deux garçons.

- Salut ! lancèrent-ils tous à l'adresse du seul blond dans la maison, l'observant curieusement de la tête aux pieds.

- Salut, répondit-il avec un sourire, déjà traîné par le bras dans une autre pièce par le jeune homme.

- Lui c'est Matt, entre Jake et moi. Enfin Jake, c'est Jacob, expliqua-t-il. Et puis sa femme Jane et leurs trois enfants, Doug, Julia et la petite Maddie.

- Tiens, Jane, s'amusa-t-il. Enchanté.

- T'as retenu tout le monde ? demanda Tommy, inquiet d'avoir fait les présentations trop vite.

- Tom, ta copine s'appelle Tina. T'es le plus jeune, après il y a Matt, marié à Jane avec leurs enfants Doug, Julia et Maddie et puis Jake, ou Jacob, avec sa femme Lizzie et leurs garçons Anton et Mickey. Pour finir, il y a Teresa. Venue avec moi.

- Wow, quelle mémoire ! s'exclama-t-il. Ma sœur est dans le salon, viens, je t'y emmène.

Jane suivit le jeune homme surexcité dans la grande salle où se dressait un sapin de noël décoré avec goût. Cependant, son regard et son sourire se dirigèrent vers la jeune femme en robe blanche légère assise sur le canapé, rejointe par toute sa famille pour trinquer pour la première fois de la soirée. Elle servait le champagne en tournant le dos au consultant et si le jeune frère n'avait pas attiré son attention, il aurait pu rester debout en plein milieu du salon à l'observer pendant longtemps. Il l'avait toujours trouvée très jolie, mais dans cette robe, elle était encore plus belle. Et puis ce n'était pas souvent qu'il voyait sa supérieure en robe !

- Hey, Tess ! Tess, Patrick est là !

Lisbon se retourna rapidement et ses yeux se posèrent sur le blond, qui lui sourit de plus belle.

- Vous êtes en retard ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un ton de reproche. Comme toujours !

- On change pas les bonnes habitudes ! répondit-il, moqueur.

- « Bonnes habitudes » ? Je croyais que pour une fois, voyant le contexte, vous feriez un effort, mais non, ça n'a même pas dû vous traverser l'esprit.

- Oh, Lisbon, arrêtez, rit-il. Ou plutôt Teresa, ici tout le monde s'appelle Lisbon ! Oh mon dieu, plein de Lisbon partout ! s'amusa-t-il.

- Je vous déconseille de faire des commentaires là-dessus, justement on est plein de Lisbon pour nous occuper de votre cas.

- Dites pas ça, vous le pensez pas. Au fait, vous êtres ravissante dans votre petite robe.

- Heu… merci… commença-t-elle à rougir, ne s'attendant pas à un compliment de sa part.

- Vous devriez en porter plus souvent, je vous vois bien poursuivre les suspects en talons aiguilles, les plaquer au sol avec votre robe à moitié transparente… continua-t-il encore plus provocateur qu'avant.

- Vous pouvez parler ! Vous avez mis le costume que vous réservez pour les enterrements !

- C'est mon plus beau costume ! s'exclama-t-il avec un énorme sourire en lissant de ses mains son costume trois pièces noir. Et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, j'ai l'impression que vous voulez ne faire qu'une bouchée de moi. Et je ne sais pas encore dans quel sens… Seriez-vous jalouse parce que c'est le costume que je portais quand j'ai séduit Jennifer Sands ?

- Non ! En plus vous avez « essayé » de séduire la veuve pendant l'enterrement de son mari rien que parce que vous aviez fait un pari idiot avec Rigsby. Et vous l'avez perdu en plus !

- C'est vrai, je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle serait la meurtrière de son mari. Mais sinon, j'aurais gagné ! Le pari et les cent dollars. Et maintenant, avant que vous ne répliquiez, vous pourriez me servir un peu de champagne aussi ? Je sens que la soirée va être longue. On va s'amuser !

- Dites… les interrompit Tom, l'air un peu perdu. Vous êtes… pas ensemble ?

- Non ! s'exclama la chef d'unité, l'air plus outrée par les paroles de son frère que par celles du consultant.

- Oh… merde…

- Quoi ? s'étonna sa sœur, oubliant son énervement.

- Bah je vous ai mis dans la petite chambre… avec un lit deux places… Patrick, ça te dérange de dormir sur le clic-clac de la chambre ? Je suis vraiment désolé…

- C'est parfait, sourit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps allongé sur un canapé.

- Au lieu de bosser, ajouta sa supérieure.

- Ca m'empêche pas de réfléchir, Teresa. Je peux vous appeler Tess ? C'est joli, Tess.

- Non, continuez à m'appeler Lisbon, finit-elle d'un ton mauvais.

- Bien… Je peux avoir mon champagne, au moins ?

En voyant tout le monde assis sur les canapés autour d'une table basse, le consultant s'installa confortablement près de sa collègue et saisit la flûte qu'elle lui tendait. Quand la famille reprit le cours de la discussion qu'elle avait laissée avant l'arrivée de Jane, il se pencha vers Lisbon, sentant l'effet négatif que son comportement avait eu sur la jeune femme.

- Je suis désolé, lui dit-il. Vous me connaissez, il faut toujours que je fasse mon intéressant.

- Bah de temps en temps vous devriez apprendre à vous taire.

- Excusez-moi. Maintenant je vais me tenir à carreaux, Lisbon. Teresa. Tess.

- Vous voyez, vous en êtes incapable ! répliqua-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de lui offrir un petit sourire.

- A propos de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, il y a une chose que je pensais vraiment.

- Laquelle ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Que cette robe vous va à ravir, sourit-il, la faisant rougir encore une fois.

- Oui, pour poursuivre des suspects ! fronça-t-elle les sourcils.

- En l'occurrence, ça serait plutôt pour séduire les hommes.

Lisbon rougit de plus belle, ne sachant comment réagir aux compliments de son collègue. Et puis, soudain, une question s'imposa à elle : Patrick Jane serait-il en train d'essayer de la séduire ? Il avait déjà le costume. Et elle avait beau le nier et se dire que ça ne marcherait pas, elle savait pertinemment qu'il y arrivait très bien.


	3. Chapter 3

Aujourd'hui, j'ai nettoyé mon frigo. Je sais, ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel, à part le fait que j'avais jamais vu mon frigo aussi rempli -j'ai l'impression que mes parents se préparent à boycotter les supermarchés- et que si j'avais pas eu ça à faire, je vous aurais posté ce chapitre il y a une heure et demie. Oui, ça m'a pris une heure et demie de nettoyer mon frigo, entre les trucs à enlever, les trucs à remettre, le nettoyage des étagères, le nettoyage du congélateur, les gens qui sont arrivés entre temps, ceux qui sont partis, les parents qui galèrent avec l'ordinateur et qui ont besoin de mon aide, ma soeur qui a téléphoné, mon petit frère qui voulait aider et qui a sali toute la cuisine... du coup j'ai dû en plus passer la serpillère... Je commence à me dire que je vis dans une maison de fous. Tout ça pour vous dire que maintenant je vous poste mon chapitre.

Mais avant, les reviews et l'arbre généalogique (je sens que je vais galérer pour le faire...):

Papa et maman Lisbon ont eu 4 enfants:

-Teresa

-Jacob/Jake (marié à Lizzie). Ils ont 2 enfants: Anton et Michael/Mickey

-Matthew/Matt (marié à Jane). Ils ont 3 enfants: Douglas/Doug, Julia et Maddie

-Thomas/Tom (en couple avec Tina)

Eh oui, j'ai bien galéré... J'ai essayé de faire un joli petit dessin mais le logiciel l'accepte pas =='.

**Zimra David:** T'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas le fameux Patrick lol. J'aurais dû le faire intervenir mais ça m'a même pas traversé l'esprit lol. Si tu veux que Jane vienne passer noël chez toi, t'auras qu'à rajouter ton nom dans le mug l'année prochaine!

**Allison71230:** On dirait que tes frères sont un peu comme les miens! T'en as combien? Nous on est 4 en tout, alors je te dis pas les repas de famille, mes parents croient devenir dingues à chaque fois. Mais c'est marrant lol. Et je t'ai fait un arbre généalogique!

**Zimra David (2):** Jane a déjà commencé à faire opérer son charme sur Lisbon depuis un moment à mon avis :P.

**Liz Jackson:** Contente que ça t'ait fait sourire! C'était le but recherché =D. Dis, tu vas continuer Undercover? :D

**Filament-de-lune:** Je pense que la chaleur a dû m'inspirer, j'ai commencé à l'écrire pendant la vague de chaleur lol. Et on dit qu'il fait pas chaud en Bretagne! Bon, j'avoue, je viens d'un pays chaud, où en été on tourne autour de 40°... mais ici c'est plus lourd! (La faute aux Bretons, c'est toujours sympa de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un).

**Alexia:** Découvre-le par toi même! Mais tu sais, Jane fait tout dans la subtilité ;).

**MandyNormande:** En décembre une fic à Hawaii? Je relève le défi! J'adore faire des trucs décalés. Pour le mug, j'ai hésité. Je me disais "il faut qu'ils mettent leurs noms dans un chapeau" mais je vois pas les agents débarquer au CBI avec des chapeaux et puis ç'aurait été franchement ridicule. Alors le mug, pourquoi pas. Pour la présentation de la famille, je voulais faire de Tom un personnage assez fougueux et avec l'insouciance de la jeunesse lol du coup c'est sorti tout seul! (Bon, j'avoue, il me ressemble un peu, c'est bien mon genre de m'emmêler moi-même les pinceaux en présentant ma famille). La prise de bec, bah c'était obligé, c'est Jane et Lisbon quand même! Et puis ils sont nombreux, normal que la bouteille ne fasse pas long feu lol. Même sans compter les enfants, ils sont 8! Pour les cadeaux, t'inquiète pas, j'y ai pensé!

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait plaisir :D. Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 3**

Jane avala sa dernière bouchée de dinde. Son assiette, bien remplie au départ, avait été dévorée par un consultant dont les papilles gustatives jouissaient au contact du merveilleux repas de noël. Lisbon, assise à côté de lui, en avait encore pour longtemps. A force de parler, on prend du retard, se dit-il. Et puis, en regardant autour de la table, Jane se rendit compte qu'il avait été le seul à finir son assiette. Avait-il vraiment mangé si vite que ça ? C'était peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas dit un mot pendant tout le repas. En même temps, il avait préféré garder son plaisir d'être au centre des discussions pour lui et laisser la famille Lisbon se retrouver, il devait bien ça à sa collègue pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui. Il buvait une gorgée de vin rouge quand Matt, le troisième frère assis en face de lui, lui adressa la parole.

- Hey, Patrick, toi qui bosses avec notre sœur, tu dois savoir des trucs sur sa vie privée qui arrivent pas jusqu'à nos oreilles !

- Matthew ! Ca ne vous regarde pas ! s'exclama la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils, craignant déjà la réaction de son collègue.

- Oh, Matt, répondit le blond. Tu sais, il n'y a rien à dire, ta sœur n'a pas de vie privée.

Lisbon se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un regard assassin, qui contrastait bien avec le sourire enfantin qui s'esquissait sur les lèvres du consultant.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il le plus innocemment du monde. J'ai dit ça pour vous, je sais que si je parle de votre vie privée, vous allez me détester encore plus.

- Jane, vous n'avez pas à connaître ma vie privée, de toute façon.

- Patrick, rectifia-t-il. Jane, c'est votre belle-sœur. Et puis comment voulez vous que je ne connaisse pas votre vie privée alors que je connais tout sur tout ?

- Vous ne connaissez pas tout sur tout !

Jane fit un grand sourire et replia sa serviette avant de la reposer sur la table, prenant un malin plaisir à faire durer le suspens. Il se tourna vers Lisbon et la fixa, alors que celle-ci redoutait déjà son commentaire qui n'allait pas tarder.

- Non, Jane, ne ressortez pas cette histoire !

- Walter Mashburn ! s'exclama le consultant avec une joie non dissimulée.

- Le millionnaire ? s'enquit Jacob à l'autre bout de la table, soudain intéressé par la conversation.

- Le millionnaire Walter Mashburn, rectifia Jane. Il a été mêlé à une affaire par hasard et pendant toute l'enquête, il a tenté de vous séduire. Même devant sa petite amie qui avait la moitié de son âge ! s'amusa-t-il alors que sa patronne lui lançait un regard noir. Il vous en a mis plein les yeux, étalant sa fortune, montrant ses belles voitures, ses beaux bateaux, ses beaux costumes. Je lui ai conseillé de tenter le coup, expliqua-t-il à ses frères, mais non, notre Lisbon ne sort pas avec les hommes qui ont, ont eu ou auront un jour un lien même minime avec le CBI !

- Il était le suspect numéro un ! s'indigna la jeune femme.

- Mais il était innocent ! Vous auriez quand même dû vous lancer.

- Vous dites ça parce que vous vous cherchez une excuse.

- Une excuse ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

- Parce que vous vous avez tenté de séduire une meurtrière.

- Ah, il fallait que ça revienne sur le tapis ! Oui, je l'ai séduite, ça vous a rendue jalouse, j'ai arrêté.

- N'importe quoi ! Vous avez parié avec Rigsby, vous avez tenté de la séduire, elle vous a tourné en bourrique, vous avez perdu cent dollars, on l'a arrêtée. Vous ne l'avez pas séduite, vous ne m'avez pas rendue jalouse et vous n'avez rien arrêté du tout.

- Bon, d'accord. Mais Walter Mashburn !

- Quoi encore, Walter Mashburn ? commença à s'énerver Lisbon en tentant de surplomber le brouhaha qui régnait dans la maison. Arrêtez avec lui !

- Walter Mashburn a tenté de vous séduire, mais vous n'avez pas cédé ! Pareil qu'avec tous les shérifs de toutes les villes où on va.

- Dites pas n'importe quoi, tous les hommes ne tombent pas à mes pieds ! haussa-t-elle un sourcil, sceptique.

- Non, mais presque. Et vous les repoussez toujours.

Les trois frères de l'agent suivaient la conversation telle un match de ping-pong. Un coup chacun, avec une réelle intention des deux joueurs de gagner la partie. Jacob et Tom, assis plus loin autour de la table, avaient pris leurs chaises et s'étaient approchés du couple de collègues, laissant femmes et enfants de l'autre côté, ne voulant rater une seule miette de la scène. Décidément, ils se demandaient s'ils s'adoraient ou s'ils se détestaient. En tout cas, les deux options étaient plus que plausibles.

- Vous voulez quoi, que je me laisse séduire par tous les hommes des patelins paumés qui voient des femmes deux fois par an ? haussa-t-elle le ton, outrée par l'étrange attitude de Jane, qui donnait l'impression de vouloir la caser avec le premier venu.

- Mais non, Teresa, c'est pas ce que j'ai dit. J'ai juste dit que vous _pourriez_, et non pas que vous _devriez_, il y a une grande différence ! Walter Mashburn est un bon parti, vous vous seriez sûrement éclatée avec lui, et auriez été couverte de cadeaux, mais ça reste un homme qui aime essayer des trucs nouveaux tous les jours, et malheureusement les femmes en font partie. Il vous aurait laissée tomber au bout de quelques mois tout au plus, mais vous vous seriez bien amusée et vous vous seriez lâchée un peu, ça ne vous aurait pas fait de mal.

Lisbon ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Jane leva un doigt pour la faire taire, et continua sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Mais vous l'avez repoussé et je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose de votre part. Vous avez mis des années à forger cette carapace, il aurait été trop bête que vous la brisiez pour une amourette sans avenir. De plus, il y a un autre aspect, plus égoïste, qu'il faut prendre en compte également. Enfin, moi je le prends en compte. Dites-vous que ça serait bien dommage que vous cédiez aux avances d'un type comme ça, ça me désolerait de ne plus être le seul à tenter de vous séduire. Comme je disais à Hightower il y a quelque temps, quand vous êtes malheureuse, je suis moins heureux. Mais si vous êtes heureuse avec un autre homme, je serai également mois heureux. Vous savez que j'aime trop vous taquiner sur votre vie sentimentale déplorable, finit-il en se levant. Tom, la salle de bain ? demanda-t-il de son ton toujours aussi détaché alors que le jeune homme montrait le couloir derrière sa sœur, abasourdi par les paroles du consultant.


	4. Chapter 4

Bon, pas de racontage de vie aujourd'hui, je suis trop claquée... Bah ouais, fête hier soir :P pas des meilleures en plus.

Bref. Les reviews!

**Alexia:** J'adore couper mes chapitres au meilleur moment =D mais voilà la suite!

**Filament-de-lune:** Tu travailles avec dans un centre aéré? Si les gosses sont comme mon petit frère, je te plains XD. Ahhh les frigos... J'en pouvais plus à la fin xD, merci, je me sens comprise avec toi lool. Par contre moi j'ai pas eu droit aux aliments pourris, tout était encore viable lol.

**Liz Jackson:** Super, tu t'es remise à Undercover! J'étais dégoutée de pas avoir de suite lol.

**Allison71230:** Ah, les familles portugaises... je te comprends, je suis Argentine, c'est un peu pareil. Les familles nombreuses, on s'y connait.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Jane s'était à peine engouffré dans le couloir menant à la salle de bain que les trois frères se tournaient vers leur sœur aînée, leurs regards pleins de questions.

- Me regardez pas comme ça… se défendit-elle mollement.

- Attends, lança Jacob, c'est moi, ou il vient de te faire une déclaration ?

- Venant de lui, il peut tout aussi bien avoir voulu dire qu'il adore me pourrir la vie. Et ça serait pas étonnant, puisqu'il le fait déjà très bien.

- Tu plaisantes ! intervint Matthew. « Quand vous êtes malheureuse, je suis moins heureux », ça veut tout dire !

- C'était juste avant de parler de ma vie sentimentale déplorable !

- En même temps il a pas tort… continua le troisième de la fratrie. Et puis bon, je comprends qu'il t'exaspère, mais t'es pareille avec lui. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, qui aime bien, châtie bien. Et puis si tu l'aimais pas, tu l'aurais pas invité à passer noël avec nous.

- Je rêve ou t'es en train de dire qu'il me plait ? s'indigna-t-elle. Et puis si je l'ai invité, c'est parce qu'avec l'unité on a décidé que l'un d'entre nous s'en occuperait ce soir et malheureusement c'est tombé sur moi.

- « S'en occuper » ? T'en parles comme si c'était un gosse, ajouta Tommy.

- Crois-moi, parfois je me demande si c'en est pas un. On a voulu « s'en occuper » parce que sinon il allait passer noël tout seul, alors…

Elle se tut en entendant des pas venant du couloir. Il lui suffit de tourner légèrement la tête pour voir que Jane se tenait derrière elle, légèrement sur le côté, et souriait aux trois frères. Il approcha lentement une main derrière l'oreille de sa supérieure qui se recula instinctivement puis la ramena à lui, fermée. En ouvrant sa main et montrant sa paume, tout le monde s'approcha pour la voir… vide ?

- Ah, non, ça n'a pas marché, dit-il simplement, sans donner plus d'explications, son éternel sourire d'oreille à oreille imprimé sur le visage.

- Patrick !

La petite voix venait de derrière le mentaliste, et il se retourna, toujours avec son grand sourire, pour voir la petite brune aux yeux verts qui se tenait là. Haute comme trois pommes, Maddie était une réplique miniature de Lisbon et il était persuadé que son patron ressemblait à ça quand elle avait trois ans. La fillette s'approcha de son nouvel ami et s'accrocha à son pantalon.

- Oui, ma chérie ? dit-il en se penchant, attendri.

- Patrick, tu me hisses pour que je mette l'étoile ? demanda-t-elle en dévoilant la décoration pour le sommet du sapin qu'elle dissimulait derrière son dos.

Soudain, le sourire du consultant s'évanouit. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais les mots ne venaient pas, et il fit finalement non de la tête avant de tourner les talons et de traverser la salle à manger d'un pas rapide, surprenant tout le monde au passage. Les frères lancèrent un regard interrogateur à leur sœur qui haussa les épaules.

- Tess, tu devrais aller voir, l'encouragea le benjamin.

- Non, j'ai pas envie, fronça-t-il les sourcils. Quand il est comme ça, c'est toujours moi qui prends.

- Tess, c'est ton ami, alors vas-y !

Lisbon se résigna et se leva de sa chaise pour suivre les pas de son collègue. Le salon était vide, mais elle le trouva dans la véranda chauffée, assis sur un canapé d'angle, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne remarqua sa présence que quand elle vint s'asseoir près de lui, et il lui fit un sourire triste.

- Désolé, j'aurais pas dû partir comme ça…

Voyant que Lisbon le fixait, s'attendant à une explication de sa part, il continua.

- « Hisse-moi, papa, je veux mettre l'étoile » cita-t-il et Lisbon comprit immédiatement pourquoi il avait réagi de la sorte. Tous les ans, c'est ma fille qui mettait l'étoile au sommet du sapin. Voilà pourquoi je ne fête pas noël. Trop de souvenirs…

- Je suis désolée, Jane, je… On aurait pas dû insister pour que vous le fêtiez avec nous, on s'était pas dit que… que ça vous ferait peut-être du mal…

- Hey, vous excusez pas, dit-il en se tournant complètement vers son patron. Je passe une très bonne soirée, Teresa, c'est juste que certains souvenirs sont plus forts que d'autres. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais bien. La preuve, je suis en train de pourrir votre soirée ! sourit-il, remettant son masque.

- Arrêtez, Jane, faites pas ça, fronça-t-elle les sourcils avec inquiétude.

- Que je ne fasse pas quoi ?

- Faire comme si tout allait bien. Je sais que vous vous dites que vous devez passer inaperçu ce soir pour me laisser profiter de mes frères, et que vous ne voulez pas poser problème. Je sais aussi que vous vous protégez de vos propres sentiments en vous cachant derrière ce faux sourire. Mais pour une fois, laissez-vous aller. Juste pour un soir.

Le consultant la fixa de longues secondes alors que son sourire d'oreille à oreille se dissipait lentement, laissant juste un petit sourire en coin, néanmoins plus sincère que tous ceux qu'il faisait d'habitude. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et lança à la jeune femme un regard amusé et intrigué à la fois.

- Si je me laisse aller, ça ne vous plaira pas, répondit-il simplement d'une vois grave et profonde qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

- Et pourquoi ça ne me plairait pas ?

- Parce que je cache beaucoup de choses derrière ce sourire. Vous risqueriez d'être effrayée, ajouta-t-il d'un ton doux.

- Essayez toujours, on verra bien.

Jane approcha sa main gauche de la joue de la jeune femme, et avant même qu'il ne la touche, elle sentit un frisson parcourir son dos, lui donnant la chair de poule. Cependant, il ignora sa joue pour s'intéresser à son oreille, qu'il frôla du bout des doigts. Puis il éloigna son poing fermé de son visage et l'ouvrit sous ses yeux.

- Toujours rien, souffla-t-il.

Et alors que toute l'attention de la jeune femme était portée sur la paume vide de la main de Jane, celui-ci s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Lisbon le fixa abasourdie, ce qui fit rire le consultant, qui revenait déjà l'embrasser encore une fois, volant cette fois-ci un vrai baiser à sa supérieure.


	5. Chapter 5

J'ai pris quelques jours de retard pour poster la suite alors pour me faire pardonner, je vous poste le six dans pas longtemps :P.

De plus, aujourd'hui en Argentine, c'est la fête des amis. Alors bonne fête, les amis!

Les reviews:

**Sweety:** Contente que ça te plaise ^^ J'ai hâte de lire la suite de la tienne aussi!

**Filament-de-lune:** La série dans la peau? Tu pouvais pas me faire un meilleur compliment xD. Merci beaucoup!

**Crangel23:** La soirée ca prendre plus d'importance que tu ne le crois lol. Bref, j'en dis pas plus!

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Jane caressait le dos de Lisbon, sans interrompre leur baiser, quand la porte de la véranda grinça. Pris sur le fait, ils sursautèrent tous les deux, se tournant vivement vers l'entrée de la pièce, cependant vide. Un peu gênée, la jeune femme s'écarta de lui et détourna le regard, tentant de trouver les mots qu'elle voulait dire dans son esprit embrouillé par le baiser.

- Ecoutez, Jane… commença-t-elle mal à l'aise.

- Patrick, la corrigea-t-il encore. S'il te plait, appelle-moi Patrick.

- Patrick, répéta-t-elle, encore plus troublée par la proximité que son collègue voulait imposer. On peut pas faire ça… Tu sais, on travaille ensemble, et ça compliquerait tout… Je peux pas me permettre d'avoir une quelconque relation avec un employé sous mes ordres.

- Je comprends, dit-il en se rasseyant droit sur le canapé. Je t'assure, je me mets à ta place et je comprends ton point de vue. Mais maintenant, mets-toi à la mienne.

- C'est-à-dire ? s'étonna-t-elle en levant enfin le regard pour croiser ses yeux bleus.

- Teresa… souffla-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté. Je viens d'embrasser une femme après six années d'abstinence, tu crois vraiment que je l'aurais fait si je n'y tenais pas vraiment ? Ca fait déjà quelques années qu'on travaille ensemble, à se côtoyer tous les jours, je te connais aussi bien que tu me connais. Mieux que personne. Après avoir frôlé la mort trop de fois, j'ai vraiment envie de retrouver ce que j'avais avant, une famille. Et je me fais trop vieux pour attendre de vivre un jour une relation parfaite avec une femme, sans disputes, sans prises de tête, et tout ça… Aujourd'hui, je t'ai toi, et c'est bien mieux que ce que j'aurais pu ne serait-ce qu'espérer.

- Je ne veux pas être une femme de substitution, s'indigna-t-elle. Et je veux pas être avec toi parce que tu n'auras pas trouvé mieux !

- Hey, je n'ai pas dit ça. Regarde-toi, Teresa, tu es superbe. Tu n'es pas une femme de substitution. Et puis je ne veux pas d'une relation sans disputes, sans prises de tête… et tout ça, sourit-il. Je veux pas d'une femme parfaite à qui je n'aurai rien à reprocher. Je te veux toi. Avec ta mauvaise humeur, tes regards noirs et ta bouteille de téquila dans le tiroir de ton bureau pour les nuits trop longues.

Elle allait protester en le grondant d'avoir fouillé dans son bureau, mais elle se ravisa au fur et à mesure que les paroles de son collègue entraient dans son cerveau. Les mots doux du consultant résonnaient dans son esprit. « Je te veux toi », c'était la plus belle déclaration que Jane était capable de faire pour l'instant, et elle le savait. Elle sentit un frisson lorsque la main de l'homme se posa sur son genou et le caressa avec douceur, et pour toute réponse à ces belles choses qu'il lui avait dites, elle le fixa droit dans les yeux et posa sa main sur celle du blond, qui sourit joyeusement en comprenant le message.

Il allait se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau, quand on frappa à la porte entrebâillée. Les deux collègues s'écartèrent automatiquement et regardèrent le battant s'ouvrir en grinçant, laissant passer Matt, qui entrait avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

- Je savais que tu tenais à être discrète sur ta vie amoureuse, mais de là à faire passer ton copain pour un simple collègue alors que vous êtes ensemble… commença-t-il souriant mais Jane le sentit légèrement vexé.

Le récent couple fixa le troisième frère en cherchant à comprendre puis, voyant que l'explication ne venait pas, Lisbon se décida à poser la question.

- Comment ça ?

- Maddie est venue me voir pour savoir si elle pouvait t'appeler Tonton Patrick, dit-il en faisant un signe de tête au premier intéressé, et comme je lui demandais pourquoi, elle m'a dit qu'elle vous avait trouvés en train de vous embrasser.

- Ah, la porte qui a grincé ! s'exclama Jane amusé. Si on voulait être discrets, c'est loupé. Premier baiser et on se fait déjà prendre par une fillette de trois ans !

- Attendez, « premier baiser » ? s'étonna Matt. Ca veut dire que vous étiez pas ensemble avant ?

- Bah… non, répondit simplement la chef d'unité en haussant les épaules, un peu gênée.

- Ce qui veut dire que Maddie et moi sommes les seuls à être au courant ?

- Bah… oui, lança sa sœur sur le même ton.

- Nous aussi sommes au courant, heureusement, ajouta Jane en réprimant un éclat de rire.

- Et maintenant vous êtes ensemble, finit le petit frère, embarrassé de se trouver dans cette situation.

Le couple haussa les épaules à l'unisson, puis ils se regardèrent et le consultant fit un petit sourire à la jeune femme.

- Disons que… on va voir. On va tenter le coup, répondit-il en souriant de plus belle, entourant les épaules de sa supérieure avec son bras droit. On est deux têtes de mules insupportables, dont les vies sentimentales sont des enchaînements de catastrophes, donc ça devrait coller !

- Je doute que tu aies une vie sentimentale aussi désastreuse que celle de ma sœur ! plaisanta Matt.

- Heu… sur ce coup-là, je crois qu'il me bat… confessa-t-elle.

- Pardon ? rit le frère. Ca m'étonnerait !

Lisbon était sur le point de dire au jeune homme qu'elle lui expliquerait un autre jour, que le moment était mal choisi pour parler de ce genre de choses, quand elle sentit la main de Jane se crisper sur son bras, comme si le corps tout entier du consultant s'était soudain tendu.

- Ma… femme et ma fille sont… mortes, répondit-il d'un ton sec, alors qu'il ne restait plus aucune trace de son sourire sur son visage maintenant triste.

Lisbon se tourna vers lui et allait dire quelque chose pour le réconforter, quand il leva le regard vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais c'est pas le moment de parler de tout ça, c'est noël ! Allons faire la fête, j'ai envie d'une bière ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant, tendant sa main à sa supérieure pour l'aider à se mettre sur pieds.


	6. Chapter 6

Aujourd'hui, ma gerbille a saigné du nez. Je savais même pas que ces bêtes-là saignaient du nez. En tout cas, j'ai dû désinfecter son -tout petit- nez avec une -toute petite- goute de bétadine sur un -tout petit- coton-tige. Eh bien la petite a pas apprécié et m'a planté toutes ses griffes dans la main alors que je tentais de l'empêcher de bouger. Et elles ont beau être petites, quand ses 20 griffes se plantent en même temps dans ta main, tu fais moins le malin. Et quand je l'ai reposée dans sa cage, elle m'a lancé un regard à la "c'est moi la plus forte!". La prochaine fois qu'elle saigne du nez, je la laisse se débrouiller... Je raconte ma vie, mais c'est parce qu'il se passe pas grand chose chez moi pendant les vacances alors faut bien que je trouve un sujet de conversation.

Les reviews!

Chapitre 4:

**MandyNormande:** Tu travailles où pour avoir une telle chaleur? lol parce qu'ici en Bretagne on a beau être en été mais on a toujours droit aux nuages et à la pluie xD. Contente que ça t'ait plu ^^ Je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant :P. Bisous!

**Alexia:** Voilà la suite ^^.

Chapitre 5:

**Liz Jackson: **Lol toi tu souris quand tu lis, mais imagine ce que mes parents doivent penser quand ils me voient l'écrire xD.

**Filament-de-Lune: ** Si t'aimes les ascenseurs émotionnels, tu vas être servie avec ce chapitre lol.

Bonne lecture tout le monde!

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

- Je propose qu'on aille à la messe de minuit et qu'on laisse le dessert pour après ! lança Jane, la femme de Matt, alors que tout le monde était revenu s'asseoir à table.

Le consultant fit un sourire espiègle et Lisbon le réprimanda du regard, tentant de l'empêcher de parler.

- La messe de minuit ! s'exclama-t-il. Eh bien je propose que vous me laissiez dans un bar pas trop loin et que vous passiez me chercher en sortant.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Tommy. Allez, viens, on va toujours à la messe de minuit à noël, tous les ans. On va pas te laisser tout seul, quand même.

- Tu n'as pas compris, je ne mettrai pas les pieds dans une église, à moins que ce ne soit pour une enquête, répondit le seul blond, toujours souriant. Ou alors pour le vin.

- T'es pas croyant ? fronça les sourcils le jeune homme, alors que sa sœur se prenait la tête entre les mains, sentant venir la discussion.

- A quoi bon croire en une entité omnisciente qui soit disant veille sur nous tous ? Je crois pourvoir affirmer qu'il n'y a rien là-haut. A choisir, je pencherais même plutôt pour l'existence d'un Diable, étant donné le monde dans lequel on…

- Patrick, c'est blasphématoire, le coupa son patron. Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment d'avoir cette discussion. Si tu ne crois pas en Dieu, c'est ton problème.

- Oh, c'est pas seulement que j'y crois pas ! La Bible, c'est que des métaphores, faut pas la prendre au premier degré. Il n'y a rien, là-haut.

- De quel droit tu parles de la Bible ? Tu l'as même pas lue ! Dieu est en chacun de nous.

- Dans notre cœur à tous ? lança Patrick d'un ton moqueur. C'est dommage, je n'ai plus de cœur.

- Tu es tellement têtu et sûr de ce que tu dis, que tu verrais pas un signe de la présence divine, même s'il se trouvait sous ton nez ! s'énerva sa supérieure en haussant le ton.

- Franchement, si ton satané Dieu existait bel et bien, je serais pas ici ce soir, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Dès que les mots franchirent la bouche du mentaliste, il réalisa qu'ils pouvaient être mal interprétés. Bien sûr, il avait voulu dire que, dans le cas de l'existence d'un Dieu, sa femme et sa fille n'auraient pas été assassinées. Mais comment Lisbon allait-elle prendre le fait qu'il aurait préféré être ailleurs ? Jane se crispa sur sa chaise, attendant que son patron et voisine de table lui décoche son plus beau coup de poing. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle se contenta de le regarder avec colère et une pointe de dégoût. A bien y réfléchir, il aurait choisi le coup.

- Tu es dans la maison d'une famille croyante, Jane, commença-t-elle en contrôlant difficilement sa fureur sur le point d'exploser. Je t'oblige pas à rester, tu connais la sortie.

Sur ce, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la véranda, alors que Jane prenait sa veste et allait dans la direction opposée, où se trouvait la porte d'entrée de la maison. Sans un regard pour la famille qui n'osait dire un seul mot, et les yeux pleins de haine envers lui-même, le consultant sortit de la maison en cherchant ses clés de voiture dans la poche de son pantalon.


	7. Chapter 7

Ma soeur étant revenue d'Argentine et m'ayant ramené un maillot des Pumas, je suis de très bonne humeur, du coup je vous poste un chapitre ce soir xD.

Les reviews:

**Alexia: **T'inquiète, je vais essayer de poster régulièrement à partir de maintenant ^^ un chapitre par jour, ça te va?

**Liz Jackson: **Maintenant tu sais ce qu'il se passe après le départ de Jane lol.

**Filament-de-Lune:** Ecoute, t'as qu'a t'acharner toi aussi sur les gosses, ça défoule! Je t'assure, je le fais tous les jours sur mon frère de 9 ans. Je plaisante, lol, mon petit frère est un ange, une vraie tête de chérubin, je te jure!

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Trois petits coups portés avec détermination sur la porte, et le battant s'ouvrit peu après. Jacob haussa les sourcils face à l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, et regarda sa montre. Il était bel et bien 2h du matin…

- Lisbon est là ? demanda la voix froide et grave qui caractérisait l'agent.

- Heu…

- L'agent Lisbon, se corrigea-t-il, réalisant qu'ils étaient tous des Lisbon.

- Elle… elle est partie se coucher… Et vous êtes ?

- Agent Kimball Cho. Je vous ramène Jane, si vous en voulez encore.

- Jane, répéta le frère sans comprendre, se disant qu'il avait vu sa belle-sœur aller se coucher en même temps que ses enfants.

- Eh merde ! lança l'Asiatique en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne derrière lui, puis partit rapidement vers l'opposé de là où il avait garé sa voiture. Jane, reviens là ! s'énerva-t-il avant de revenir en tenant le consultant par la nuque, l'obligeant à entrer dans la maison. Patrick Jane a débarqué à ma fête et c'est le genre de gars qu'il vaut mieux laisser à l'écart des soirées arrosées. A tous les coups il finit par se faire tabasser. Je peux vous le laisser ?

- Oui, répondit Jacob avec un petit sourire. Venez aussi, Kimball, je vous offre quelque chose à boire. Vous voulez quoi ?

- Un café ne serait pas de refus. J'ai encore de la route à faire, répondit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, tous les regards se posèrent sur Jane, qui boudait en plantant ses yeux dans ses chaussures, mains dans les poches, sa fierté ayant été blessée. Un rapide coup d'œil lui suffit pour voir qu'il ne restait que les trois frères Lisbon et Tina de réveillés, les autres étant sans aucun doute partis se coucher.

- Kimball travaille pour Tess, expliqua Jacob. Il est venu nous ramener le blondinet.

- Dis donc, tu l'as pas ratée, lança Tommy à l'adresse du consultant alors que son frère préparait le café. Je pense que tu lui dois des excuses, elle a très mal pris ce que tu lui as dit.

- Je crois que je vous dois des excuses à vous tous… avoua-t-il gêné.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore dit pour mettre le patron en rogne ? demanda Cho.

- Oh, on a juste eu une petite discussion à propos de l'existence de Dieu et…

- Je veux pas en savoir plus, le coupa l'Asiatique en croisant les bras alors que Jacob revenait avec une tasse. Merci, monsieur Lisbon. Jane, faut que t'arrêtes de pousser à bout les gens qui veulent t'aider.

- Je vous ai rien demandé.

- Et tu crois qu'on se sent comment, nous, quand on te voit te morfondre à chaque évènement qui te rappelle ta famille ? A chaque fois que tu restes dormir au bureau pour pas voir le smiley de sang dans ta chambre que tu te résous pas à effacer ? A chaque fois que tu deviens fou parce que Red John est réapparu ? Ta femme et ta fille ont été assassinées, mais ça fait six ans, Jane. Il serait temps que tu passes à autre chose.

Jane inspira profondément pour répliquer, mais Cho ne lui en laissa pas le temps, continuant sa tirade.

- Tu dis que tu vis pour la vengeance, ton seul but dans la vie c'est de tuer ce salopard, mais t'es tellement focalisé sur lui que t'es aveugle à tout ce qu'il y a autour. T'as beau être un grand mentaliste, hypnotiseur, manipulateur et tout ce que tu voudras, t'es même pas capable de voir que si une femme essaie de t'aider, c'est peut-être parce qu'elle en a envie et parce qu'elle tient à toi. J'ai pas envie que vous plombiez l'ambiance au CBI, alors arrangez ça tant qu'on sera encore en vacances. Merci pour le café, lâcha-t-il en reposant la tasse encore pleine sur la table, avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger directement vers la porte.

Jane le vit s'en aller, impuissant face à tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, prenant son visage dans les mains.

- Je suis vraiment trop con… souffla-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

- Ouais, t'es trop con. Mais va quand même au premier étage, la porte au fond à droite.

Jane leva la tête pour croiser le regard vert de Matthew, et dans ses yeux pleins d'espoir il trouva le courage qu'il lui manquait pour gravir les quelques marches et ouvrir la porte de la chambre.


	8. Chapter 8

Je fais du baby-sitting chez moi (les enfants du quartier se donnent tous rendez-vous dans ma maison étonnamment... et mes parents partent parce qu'ils veulent pas les voir xD) du coup j'ai le temps de vous poster ce chapitre.

En plus j'ai reçu le coffret de l'intégrale de **Moonlight** (avec le beau Alex O'Loughlin, encore un Australien!) que j'avais commandé alors je suis de trop bonne humeur lool.

Les Reviews:

**Alexia:** Si ça te va tant mieux, écoute xD.

**Mandy:** Oui, j'ai failli pleurer à cause de toi, et c'est pas drôle, les connaissant ils se seraient bien moqués de moi pendant quelques mois xD. C'est génial le système de ce site, pouvoir échanger avec les auteurs je trouve ça mortel! La saison 3 je vais la voir en Irlande, ou du moins le début, je me demande s'ils le diffusent la bas. Ca serait cooool. C'est bien d'être sadique, tu profites de plein de trucs comme ça lol. Mais poste vite quand même xD. Bisous et j'ai hâte de lire ta... tes suites!

**Filament-de-lune: **Je sais que tu me détestes pas, et le chantage de "si tu postes pas, je me suicide" ne marche pas sur moi, je sais que c'est du bluff xD. Et Cho, je l'adore trop, c'est un de mes personnages préférés de la série! Avec son humour et son manque d'expressions, il assure :D

**Allison71230: **Ah, le problème de l'ordi, je connais xD. Mais chez moi on est des geeks, on a 6 ordis pour... 6 personnes xD.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Tentant de ne pas faire de bruit, l'homme poussa la porte et la ferma derrière lui. Il resta immobile un instant, le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité et que le fin rai de lumière lui suffise à voir quelque chose. Puis il avança à pas de loup du lit deux places, et resta là à l'observer. Elle était si paisible, si belle…

- Lisbon, tu dors ? murmura-t-il, ne voulant pas la réveiller si elle étant plongée dans un profond sommeil.

N'ayant pas de réponse, il s'assit à même le sol, son dos contre le lit. La jeune femme était allongée sur le côté, au bord du matelas, tournée vers son collègue. Un long silence s'installa, jusqu'au moment où Jane soupira, puis reprit la parole.

- C'est peut-être mieux ainsi… C'est plus facile de te parler alors que tu dors et que je te tourne le dos. Si tu étais réveillée, tu me traiterais de lâche, dit-il avec un sourire triste. Et tu aurais sans doute raison… Tout à l'heure, je… je me suis conduit comme un imbécile. Je sais pourtant mieux que personne que c'est un sujet à ne pas toucher. Je m'en veux de t'avoir blessée… Mais à vrai dire, je crois que j'ai fait exprès de provoquer cette dispute. J'aurais beau le nier, faire semblant d'avancer avec assurance, en fait je suis mort de peur. J'ai pas l'habitude de me retrouver dans ce genre de situations… La dernière fois que j'ai aimé quelqu'un, ça s'est pas très bien fini. Et maintenant je commence à avoir des sentiments pour toi que je n'avais pas remarqués, et… j'en perds tous mes moyens. Je ne croyais pas qu'un jour je pourrais avoir à nouveau ce genre de sentiments pour une femme, mais… tu me plais, Tess. Enormément.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière après ces aveux. En sentant des chatouilles au niveau de son oreille, il se tourna pour regarder d'où ça venait, et trouva la main de la jeune femme tout près de son visage.

- C'est toujours vide, murmura-t-elle en montrant sa paume. Alors monsieur Jane est revenu la queue entre les jambes ?

- Tu dormais pas, hein, demanda-t-il, gêné.

- Non, j'ai tout entendu, sourit-elle. T'es tout pardonné, monsieur Jane. Mais la prochaine fois que tu auras des problèmes de confiance en toi ou que tu auras peur de quelque chose, utilise des méthodes plus orthodoxes et viens me parler, je t'assure que ça se passera beaucoup mieux.

- Pardon… fit-il la moue en venant se lover dans les bras de Lisbon. Tu n'as pas envie de me décapiter sur place ?

- Non, rit-elle. Mais Maddie va s'en charger demain matin, t'as loupé la distribution des cadeaux. Mickey a dit que si tu revenais, il allait te faire avaler tes cheveux de Ken.

- Oh, je ferais mieux de m'en aller tout de suite, alors… dit-il sans bouger pour autant.

- A ta place, j'essaierais bien de dormir quelques heures avant de reprendre la fuite.

- Tu es vraiment une femme merveilleuse, sourit-il en l'embrassant avant de faire le tour du lit, de se déshabiller et de s'allonger sous les draps.


	9. Chapter 9

Je me suis bien marrée en écrivant ce chapitre et le suivant ^^ alors j'espère qu'il vous fera rire vous aussi =)

**Allison71230:** Bah que veux tu, on est des geeks ou on l'est pas xD. Lisbon qui dépasse Jane? T'as encore rien vu :D

**Alexia:** Jane impuissant et Lisbon qui reste Lisbon? Exactement ça :D Et plus encore dans ce chapitre-ci!

**Chapitre 9**

Le silence régnait dans la petite pièce où le couple dormait. Jane sentait le corps de Lisbon se soulever au rythme de sa respiration et, inconsciemment, leurs souffles s'étaient accordés dans leur sommeil. La jeune femme avait posé sa tête contre le torse du consultant et ils se reposaient paisiblement quand, soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Joyeux noël ! hurla la voix de Tom, qui entrait dans la pièce avec cette énergie qui le caractérisait.

Le couple se réveilla en sursaut. Quand Jane réalisa qu'il tenait toujours Lisbon dans les bras, sa réaction fut primaire, quasiment animale. Il fit un bond en arrière, rencontrant malencontreusement le bord du lit et s'étalant par terre sur le dos. Sa supérieure, dont le recul avait été moins important, le vit disparaître en un instant, puis la tête blonde refit son apparition, fixant tour à tour les deux Lisbon, qui le regardaient avec la même intensité.

- Joyeux noël, répéta Tom d'un ton joyeux. Je voulais juste vous réveiller. Prenez votre temps, on prend le petit déjeuner dans une demi-heure ! lança-t-il simplement avant de s'en aller aussi soudainement qu'il était venu.

Le couple continua à se fixer, puis Lisbon, étonnée, fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi t'es tombé du lit ? demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi tu t'es reculé comme ça ?

- Je… je suis désolé… s'excusa-t-il, gêné. Tu comprends, je… j'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir… une femme dans mon lit… avoua-t-il en se tassant encore plus par terre.

Lisbon éclata de rire et s'assit au fond du lit, se calant entre les oreillers.

- Tu peux remonter, je vais pas te manger !

Jane hésita encore un instant puis reprit place sur le lit, s'approchant timidement de la jeune femme. Etaient-ils vraiment ensemble ? Il avait du mal à le croire. Avait-il vraiment fait une bonne chose la veille en lui avouant ses sentiments ? Comment allait-il pouvoir gérer une relation amoureuse, lui qui n'était même pas capable d'en gérer une amicale, ni même professionnelle ? Mais tous ses doutes s'évanouirent quand Lisbon prit sa main et lui sourit.

- T'avais pas pris de pyjama ? le taquina-t-elle en regardant son pantalon droit et son torse nu.

- Je pensais pas dormir dans le même lit que toi. Ni dans la même chambre. Et puis, ne fais pas semblant d'être gênée parce que je suis torse nu ! rit-il en la serrant contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur qu'il aimait tant.

- Je suis pas gênée ! se défendit-elle. Tu te crois si bien au point de me mettre mal à l'aise rien qu'en montrant ton torse ? lança-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

- Je sais pas, à toi de me le dire !

- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle, avant de réfléchir un instant. Peut-être un petit peu. Mais je suis pas gênée !

Jane éclata de rire encore une fois et s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser sur le front. Puis il s'écarta et se leva du lit, prenant un change de vêtements dans son sac posé près du lit.

- Je vais aller prendre une douche, lança-t-il joyeusement en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

- Oh non, j'allais y aller ! s'exclama Lisbon en se levant à son tour, cherchant hâtivement des vêtements propres dans son sac.

- Je suis l'invité, alors j'y vais en premier ! sourit Jane, fier de son argument.

- Premièrement, je suis également une invitée, je n'habite pas chez mon frère ! Et ensuite, t'es un homme, t'es censé être un minimum galant ! Surtout avec moi.

- Parce que t'es mon patron ?

- Entre autres. Et aussi parce qu'on… baissa-t-elle le ton, gênée, en détournant le regard. Enfin… Nous…

- Parce qu'on sort ensemble ? C'est dingue, ça me fait trop bizarre de dire ça ! éclata-t-il de rire en venant prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. Mais je sens que je vais vite m'y habituer, ajouta-t-il en déposant un baiser dans le cou de Lisbon. En attendant, je vais prendre une douche ! s'exclama-t-il en tournant les talons sans demander son reste, reprenant ses vêtements qu'il avait jetés sur le lit au passage.

- Hey ! T'as pas gagné le débat que je sache !

- C'est le premier qui entre dans la salle de bain qui gagne ! lança-t-il avec un grand sourire en posant le pied sur le carrelage de la salle d'eau avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Jane prit une douche rapide, ne voulant pas s'éterniser pour laisser la salle de bain à la jeune femme. Il passa une main sur ses yeux pour en ôter l'eau puis écarta le rideau de douche et se saisit d'une serviette qu'il avait posée à côté. Il sortit précautionneusement pour ne pas glisser et se sécha avant d'attacher la serviette blanche autour de sa taille. Puis, sa bonne humeur disparut en voyant que la chaise sur laquelle il avait posé ses vêtements était vide.

Un sourire vaincu se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça. Il connaissait pourtant bien Lisbon, et savait qu'elle lui ferait payer son petit tour du matin. Il sortit de la salle de bain pour se retrouver dans sa chambre et prendre un autre change dans son sac, se disant qu'elle n'aurait pas pensé à prendre également son sac. Surprise, elle y avait pensé. Et Jane se retrouvait a tourner en rond dans la chambre, cherchant dans le moindre recoin pour essayer de trouver ses vêtements, malheureusement disparus. Il fouilla même le sac de Lisbon, sans plus de résultats.

Tentant de se faire discret, il mit un pied dehors. Heureusement, le couloir était désert, et il put avancer rapidement sans se faire repérer. En tournant au bout du couloir, il vit, juste en haut des escaliers, la jeune femme toujours en pyjama et il jubila, trottinant pour la rattraper.

- Je l'admets, tu m'as bien eu ! lança-t-il, sachant que son aveu la pousserait à lui dire où étaient ses vêtements. Maintenant dis-moi où est mon sac.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir… non ! J'ai encore envie de te voir te pavaner vêtu juste d'une serviette, répondit-elle sans le moindre scrupule avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- S'il te plait… supplia-t-il en s'approchant lentement d'elle, avec ce regard de chien battu auquel elle ne pouvait résister.

- Hum… toi tu sais être convaincant… murmura-t-elle en promenant son index sur le torse du consultant. D'accord, je vais te dire où est ton sac.

Pour toute réponse, elle montra du doigt l'escalier descendant à l'étage en dessous. Etonné qu'elle ait cédé aussi rapidement, il lui lança un regard suspicieux, puis entreprit la descente, conscient des risques qu'il prenait. Lisbon sur ses talons lui indiquait le chemin, le menant vers le salon, le laissant prendre son temps pour qu'il prenne toutes ses précautions.

- Le voilà, ton sac, sourit-elle en levant son index encore une fois.

Jane refit un sourire vaincu. Lui qui aimait tourner son entourage en bourrique, il s'était bien fait berner cette fois-ci. Son sac était bien là, à l'endroit même que Lisbon montrait, posé sur la table basse du salon. Sur le canapé derrière, se trouvaient bien sûr les trois frères Lisbon avec leurs compagnes respectives, alors qu'à travers la baie vitrée il pouvait voir les enfants jouer dans le jardin.

- Bonté divine, lâcha-t-il en comprenant qu'il devrait traverser le salon quasiment en tenue d'Adam pour récupérer ses vêtements, et le sourire de Lisbon ne l'encourageait absolument pas.

Ils s'affrontèrent longuement du regard, et voyant qu'aucun des deux n'était prêt à lâcher, Jane bomba le torse et fit un sourire plein de défi.

- Si ce n'est que ça ! s'exclama-t-il en traversant le salon avec une démarche pleine d'assurance.


	10. Chapter 10

Mon chapitre préféré de toute ma fanfic! Qui en passant comporte 17 chapitres et un épilogue. Donc il vous reste de la marge :P.

En lisant, quelques personnes m'ont dit "il est un peu grossier, Jane..." mais souvenez vous qu'il a déjà dit a Van Pelt qu'elle devait être plus salope :D (j'adooore cette scène!) donc si vous le trouvez grossier... c'est pas moi, c'est lui! lol.

Les reviews maintenant :)

**Allison71230:** Nous on est de vrais geeks lol, les ordis arrivent au fur et à mesure, mais bon, les vieux qui marchent plus très bien, on les garde, parce qu'on les utilise parfois, donc ils comptent quand même. Y'en a un, par exemple, c'est l'ancien ordi de ma soeur. Il bugge de partout, il met 10 minutes à s'allumer, mais c'est le seul qui marche avec la télé, alors quand on veut mettre un film, on utilise celui la. Tu vois comment ça marche? xD. Pour le coup du sac, bah... montre pas la fic à tes frères loool.

**Alexia:** Contente que ça te plaise, lol. Mais je trouve ce chapitre-ci meilleur :).

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

La mâchoire de Lisbon frôla le sol, alors qu'elle le regardait traverser le salon comme si de rien n'était, de sa démarche toujours nonchalante, mains sur les hanches à défaut de poches. Tous les regards tombèrent immédiatement sur lui, bien évidemment, mais il n'y prêta pas attention et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé, entre Jacob et Matthew qui le fixaient en attendant des explications.

- Bonjour, tout le monde ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en tendant sa main vers son sac et en se saisissant finalement d'une viennoiserie dans un plat posé à côté. Joyeux noël, au fait !

Comprenant qu'il n'allait pas expliquer le fait qu'il se trouvait en position vautrée sur le canapé habillé seulement d'une serviette, les trois frères se mirent à rire avant de se tourner vers Teresa, espérant que des réponses viendraient de ce côté-là, alors que leurs compagnes essayaient de regarder discrètement le consultant, tentant de faire en sorte que leurs maris ou petits amis ne les voient pas. Il faut dire que la vue du blond n'était pas désagréable.

- Ma chère, continua-t-il. Tu croyais vraiment que ton petit manège me gênerait ? Franchement ! Teresa ! sourit-il de plus belle. Je me sens très à l'aise ici !

Il finit sa tirade en posant ses pieds sur la table basse. Même si sa position ne laissait rien voir, elle était pour le moins suggestive, et Lisbon sentit ses joues commencer à s'embraser. De son côté, Jane avait beau faire le plus étincelant des sourires, il serrait les poings pour ne pas rougir lui aussi. Car il devait bien l'avouer, Lisbon avait, malgré elle, trouvé son point faible : Patrick Jane était pudique, et l'avait toujours été. Et le fait de se trouver presque nu devant toute la famille de la jeune femme ne lui était guère agréable. Et il devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas se lever et partir en courant s'enfermer dans sa chambre, pour n'en ressortir qu'une fois habillé de la tête aux pieds. Et c'est bien pour cela qu'il… avait bien l'intention de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Le consultant s'adossa au dossier du canapé et fit mine de s'étirer en écartant les bras puis, comme s'il venait de remarquer quelque chose, il regarda ses deux poings fermés avant de faire un sourire plein de malice.

- Tiens ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? dit-il en ouvrant sa main gauche.

Le visage de la jeune femme, qui exprimait un sourire amusé en voyant l'homme faire le paon devant ses frères, se décomposa en voyant le sous-vêtement qui pendait aux doigts de son petit ami.

- Ma chère Teresa… tu devrais savoir qu'on s'en prend pas à moi sans penser aux conséquences. C'est dommage que tu n'aies pris qu'un change… dit-il avec un ton faussement désolé. Cela dit… j'aime beaucoup ta petite culotte. Je te vois bien porter ça, le soir, en chauffant tes amants. Je connaissais pas ton petit côté salope, mais ça me dérange pas !

Les femmes dans la pièce ne savaient pas si elles devaient glousser face à son côté séducteur, ou s'indigner face à son côté grossier. Lisbon, quant à elle, allait cracher son venin, mais elle remarqua les regards de sa famille, hilares, et sa colère se mua en gêne profonde. Son visage passa du rose pâle au rouge tomate en l'espace d'un quart de seconde et elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse à ce qu'elle pourrait répondre quand, contre toute attente, Jane reprit la parole.

- J'aime aussi beaucoup tes soutiens-gorges, reprit-il en ouvrant cette fois-ci sa main droite, laissant tomber l'autre sous-vêtement qui pendait à son index. Tu avais prévu de faire le tapin le jour de noël ? Je ne pensais pas que tu portais ce genre de lingerie. Cela dit, ça doit t'aller à merveille… ajouta-t-il d'un ton grave et sensuel la déshabillant du regard, promenant ses yeux sur sa silhouette, l'observant de la tête aux pieds. Oui, à merveille… souffla-t-il plus pour lui-même, pensif. Ou alors, t'avais pensé à moi en préparant ton sac. Décidément, je me rends compte que c'est facile de se mettre un consultant dans la poche. Tu voulais me faire un genre de chantage un peu comme « si t'es gentil, je te laisse me regarder en sous-vêtements » ? Bref, cela étant dit, ma chère Teresa, je te fais remarquer que finalement c'est moi qui ai le dessus. Pour la petite culotte ça aurait été, tu aurais pu te changer en rentrant chez toi tout à l'heure. Pour le soutien-gorge, par contre… tu dois être en train de te détester de pas en porter sous ton pyjama, je me trompe ? lança-t-il en lui faisant encore un de ses grands sourires.

- Jane, rends-moi ça ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton menaçant en se crispant sur place, levant un bras tendu vers lui.

- Ah, il va falloir que tu viennes les chercher, ma belle !

Lisbon ne se fit pas prier, voulant mettre fin à cette scène pour le moins… embarrassante. S'approchant de lui, elle le vit se préparer en reposant ses pieds à terre et en levant les bras pour éloigner le plus possible ses poings d'elle. Ses sous-vêtements étant hors d'atteinte, elle se pencha au-dessus de lui et, soudain, son pied glissa. Elle ne sut trop comment c'était arrivé, mais ses frères retinrent leur souffle, attendant que l'un des deux réagisse. Lisbon, plus écarlate que jamais, se leva d'un bond, prenant appui sur le torse nu sur lequel elle était tombée, et se saisit rapidement des sous-vêtements qui, dans l'action, étaient tombés sur le canapé.

Elle était sur le point de faire un sourire triomphant mais elle se retint, probablement à cause de l'expression de Jane. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle le voyait fermer les yeux à pression et se mordre la lèvre inférieure. S'il n'avait pas eu cette mine de malheur profond, elle aurait trouvé sa bouille irrésistible.

- Ouhhhh, s'exclamèrent les trois frères à l'unisson, lâchant leur souffle en même temps.

- Je… suis désolée… lâcha-t-elle, ne sachant où se mettre.

- Aide-moi… répondit-il simplement d'une voix faible, alors qu'il tendait sa main vers la jeune femme.

Il se leva lentement puis traversa le salon… en boitant. Et après avoir lutté contre l'envie inéluctable de le faire, il céda à son instinct de mâle et posa sa main sur son entrejambe, à l'endroit même où le genou de Lisbon était tombé, retenant une larme qui voulait couler sur sa joue. En disparaissant dans le couloir, la famille Lisbon put entendre le « putain d'escalier » étouffé qu'il avait lâché.


	11. Chapter 11

Salut tout le monde! J'ai rien à raconter aujourd'hui, alors je passe directement aux reviews (je sais, ma vie en vacances est pitoyable =] )

**Mandy:** Ca te gêne pas que je t'appelle Mandy? MandyNormande c'est trop long :P. J'espère que ton chef a pas pensé que c'était à cause de lui que tu riais, ça peut être... dangereux xD. Arrête de rire maintenant... non, ne pense pas aux sous-vêtements de Lisbon. A l'entre-jambe de Jane non plus! Sinon, j'adore le Roi Lion! Mon film Disney préféré *-*. En tout cas, je suis bien contente d'avoir pris ma revanche pour Letters From My Heart! En vengeance, t'es pas la seule à t'y connaitre! xD. Arrête de rire, ça fait deux jours, là... Bref, bisous l'autre auteur morte de rire!

**Allison71230:** Un ordi en aquarium, j'y avais jamais pensé! Bonne idée pour recycler les vieux PCs. Quoique... j'ai un pc portable, alors... Sinon t'as testé le coup du genou sur tes frères?

**Alexia:** Ce chapitre ci est un peu moins drôle, mais j'aime bien aussi lol.

**Filament-de-Lune:** C'est la crise, faut bien remonter le moral d'une façon ou d'une autre! Nous, on écrit du comique. xD Et puis c'est plus fun, faut avouer! Et rien que pour toi, je vais poster un autre chapitre demain comme ca tu pourras lire avant de partir en vacances!

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

La jeune femme restait figée, ne sachant où se mettre, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Les trois jeunes hommes, voyant son manque de réaction, se levèrent d'un bond.

- Tessie, t'attends quoi ? lança Tom, le plus jeune.

- Je viens de lui donner un coup de genou dans les parties intimes, vous voulez que je fasse quoi ? fronça-t-elle les sourcils.

Prenant les décisions à sa place, Matt partit en trottinant dans la cuisine alors que Jacob prenait le sac de Jane toujours posé sur la table basse et le tendait à sa grande sœur, sous les regards curieux de leurs trois femmes.

- Déjà tu lui apportes ses vêtements.

- Jake, je doute qu'il veuille me voir maintenant, il doit sûrement échafauder un plan pour me pourrir la vie le reste de la journée.

- Tu lui donnes ça aussi, lança Matt en revenant, une poche de glace à la main.

- Les gars, je…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'elle se retrouvait les bras chargés. Du sac, de la poche de glace, et de l'assiette de croissants que Tom avait cru bon lui donner, Jane et elle n'ayant pas pris de petit déjeuner.

- Ecoute, Tess, s'il y a quelqu'un qu'il va avoir envie de voir, ça sera sûrement toi, lâcha Jacob d'un ton posé en prenant sa sœur par les épaules. Alors maintenant tu vas monter ces escaliers et tu vas rejoindre ton petit ami.

Lisbon inspira profondément, voulant répondre qu'il ne savait rien de leur relation, que c'était à elle de décider s'il était son petit ami ou pas, et que de toute façon ça ne les regardait pas, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

- Oui, Tess, je sais que c'est ton petit ami. Tout le monde sait que c'est ton petit ami. Vous croyiez vraiment que Maddie aurait gardé le secret ? Tata Tess qui embrasse un homme, pour elle c'est aussi choquant que de voir un extraterrestre. Et c'est un peu pareil pour Tom. Alors maintenant tu vas monter ces foutus escaliers !

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et monta au premier étage, se dirigeant à pas feutrés vers la chambre où elle avait dormi. Jane était assis sur le bord du lit et releva la tête en la voyant entrer. Il esquissa un petit sourire en voyant l'expression gênée de Lisbon et la regarda fermer la porte derrière elle avec un petit coup de pied avant de décharger le contenu de ses bras sur le lit.

- Je t'ai apporté ton sac, dit-elle d'une voix rapide. Matt m'a dit de te donner une poche de glace et Tommy t'envoie des croissants.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, l'homme attrapa la poche de glace et la posa sur sa serviette, relâchant un soupir soulagé avant de chercher le regard de la jeune femme qui tentait tant bien que mal de fuir le sien.

- Teresa…

- Je m'excuse, le coupa-t-elle, l'air sincèrement désolée. Ca va ?

- Oh oui, à merveille, répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire clairement faux. Tu m'as juste émasculé.

Lisbon se mordit la lèvre inférieure et détourna encore le regard, ne sachant où se mettre à nouveau. Jane laissa échapper un petit rire puis la prit par le poignet, la forçant doucement à ramener son regard vers le sien.

- Je plaisante. Viens t'asseoir.

Elle était si embarrassée de ce qu'elle avait fait à Jane quelques minutes seulement auparavant qu'elle obéit sans faire d'histoires et s'assit rapidement aux côtés de son collègue. Après l'avoir dévisagée un long moment avec ses yeux qui analysaient le moindre détail du visage de la jeune femme, le consultant approcha sa main de la joue de Lisbon et caressa lentement ses cheveux, remettant une mèche derrière son oreille, avant de ramener à lui sa main fermée qu'il plaça entre son visage et celui de la femme. Soudain, il desserra légèrement son poing et une chaînette en tomba, restant accrochée à sa main. Et l'expression surprise de la femme quand elle vit la larme en émeraude qui se balançait arracha à Jane son plus beau sourire, qui ne put s'empêcher d'oublier leurs mésaventures et la regarda avec tendresse.

- Joyeux noël, ma belle. Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais les émeraudes font ressortir tes yeux.

Il se pencha vers elle pour dégager les cheveux de sa nuque et lui passer son nouveau collier. Lisbon mordit encore une fois sa lèvre inférieure, mais cette fois-ci de plaisir, se demandant comment il faisait pour connaître ses goûts mieux qu'elle-même. Il lui arrivait même de se dire qu'il pouvait peut-être vraiment lire dans les pensées des gens, et plus particulièrement dans les siennes. A peine se fut-il écarté de son cou qu'elle l'enlaçait, pour le remercier.

- Content que ça te plaise, murmura-t-il à son oreille en la prenant lui aussi dans ses bras. Et toi tu m'offres quoi ? s'écarta-t-il, trépignant d'impatience alors que la femme admirait encore son émeraude.

- Rien, je me suis dit qu'après toutes les fois où tu m'en as fait voir de toutes les couleurs, tu méritais pas de cadeau.

- Menteuse ! s'exclama-t-il, l'air plus apeuré qu'amusé.

La jeune femme éclata de rire, fière de son effet, puis se leva pour aller fouiller dans son sac. En voyant le scotch de son paquet cadeau décollé, elle lança un regard en coin à son petit ami toujours assis sur le lit.

- Tu remarqueras que je me suis retenu, se défendit-il. Je l'ai pas ouvert ! La tentation était grande pourtant !

- Un vrai gamin ! s'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. On peut vraiment pas te faire confiance !

- Little Miss Fierce, répliqua-t-il en prenant le paquet qu'elle lui tendait.

- Pardon ?

- Tu me fais penser à Little Miss Fierce quand tu t'énerves. C'est pour ça que j'adore te provoquer !

En voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il leva les yeux de son cadeau pour les planter dans ceux de la jeune femme, debout en face de lui.

- Allons, Teresa, tu vas pas me dire que tu m'as pas trouvé de petit surnom ?

- Le Peter Pan quadragénaire, avoua-t-elle après un court silence, avec un grand sourire.

- Le Peter… pas mal ! rit-il, appréciant son surnom. L'idée est bonne ! Ohhh une belle montre ! souffla-t-il en caressant le bracelet en cuir.

- C'est pour que tu arrêtes d'être en retard.

- Ah, je la voyais venir celle-là, lui fit-il un clin d'œil en se mettant sur pied alors qu'il attachait le bracelet autour de son poignet. Merci… souffla-t-il en s'approchant d'elle pour l'embrasser.


	12. Chapter 12

Désolée, je suis super en retard 8D c'est que j'ai de la famille à la maison, du coup mon chez moi d'habitude tranquille ressemble à un parc d'attraction. Oui, avec les cris des gosses et tout ça...

Bref, je vais pas m'éterniser, donc les reviews!

**Filament-de-Lune:** T'as vu, j'ai pensé à toi, un chapitre rien que pour toi avant de partir en vacances lol. Pour le collier, j'avais prévu le coup xD et j'adore aussi les frères de Lisbon, les miens sont pas comme ça lol. J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances ^^ t'allais où déjà? Et puis où que tu soies... l'internet est partout, alors si tu veux pas rentrer tu pourras quand même me lire xD.

**Allison71230:** J'ai jamais fait d'aquarium avec un pc portable. En même temps, j'en ai qu'un et je l'utilise xD.

**Mandy: **Ok, je t'appellerai comme je voudrai alors xD. Le coup de la glace m'a bien fait rire aussi lol donc c'était prévu :P Et pour info... j'ai jamais regardé Nicky Larson. Non, j'ai pas honte, moi je regardais Drangon Ball Z et Pokémon. Mais y'avait pas de relation comme ça lol. J'ai tout de même compris ton allusion mdr. Pour Little Miss Fierce, en fait les Little Miss en anglais c'est comme les Madame Monsieur. Little Miss Sunshine c'est Madame Heureuse, tu vois? Bah Little Miss Fierce ça serait un peu comme Madame Furieuse, mais t'as trop l'image de la petite furie qui tape partout avec ses petits poings et qui arrive a faire du mal a personne :P. Lisbon, quoi! Et la revieweuse a pris ce nom la a cause de ça (je la connais d'ailleurs). Ca me fait plaisir que ça te plaise ^^ ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews d'autres bons auteurs :D et non, pas de pendentif en émeraude.

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

On prit son épaule et la secoua. Jane ouvrit difficilement ses yeux et regarda autour de lui, tentant de se situer. Son sac toujours posé sur le lit, la poche de glace qui avait fondu, l'assiette de croissants vide… Il ne se souvenait même pas s'être assoupi. Après leur échange de cadeaux, Lisbon et lui s'étaient allongés et avaient discuté un bon moment et la fatigue avait dû prendre le dessus. Jane releva sa serviette qui avait légèrement glissé et porta un regard fatigué vers l'enfant qui se tenait à côté du lit. Entre dix et douze ans, le garçon croisa ses bras, adoptant un air sérieux, digne de ce cher agent Cho.

- Salut Mickey… souffla le consultant d'une voix rauque.

- Lève-toi, il est midi. On va manger, dit-il d'un ton froid.

- Il y a un problème, Mickey ? fronça-t-il les sourcils en s'asseyant au bord du matelas et en cherchant des vêtements dans son sac. J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'apprécies pas beaucoup.

- Tante Tess a déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, elle a pas besoin de toi en plus.

Cette fois-ci, Jane haussa les sourcils.

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je suis un problème ?

- Parce que t'es un homme, tu vas forcément la faire souffrir. Comme les autres. La dernière fois que tante Tess est sortie avec un gars, il a fini par en venir aux mains. A chaque fois c'est pareil. Ergo, je te fais pas confiance.

« Ergo » ? se dit l'homme en se levant et en dessinant un cercle en l'air avec son doigt, ce que le garçon comprit et tourna le dos, le laissant s'habiller.

- T'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, répondit-il d'une vois douce. Je ne lèverai jamais la main sur ta tante. Je tiens trop à elle pour ça.

- C'est ce que l'autre disait aussi. « Je t'aime » par-ci, et une claque par-là ! s'énerva l'enfant en lui refaisant face alors qu'il enfilait son pantalon.

- Je n'étais pas au courant… avoua-t-il. Mais on est pas tous pareils, dit-il en se rasseyant.

- Si, tu finiras forcément par lui faire du mal, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Si tous les hommes sont pareils, Michael, tu vas toi aussi faire du mal à toutes les femmes avec qui tu sortiras ?

Le garçon fut doublement étonné. Premièrement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ce que Jane lui avait dit. Et deuxièmement parce que le consultant était la première personne à le traiter en adulte. Sa surprise tira un petit sourire malicieux à l'homme qui se leva et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- J'ai déjà fait assez de mal derrière moi. Je commence une vie de rédemption, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Maintenant file, ta famille doit être en train de te chercher. Dis-leur que j'arrive.

Jane finit de faire ses lacets et de boutonner son gilet puis descendit les marches, sa veste à la main. Lisbon, qui avait visiblement réussi à prendre une douche et s'était changée, lui fit un petit sourire et Jacob haussa un sourcil, s'approchant de lui.

- Dis donc, Patrick, qu'est-ce que t'as dit à mon fils ? Il est descendu en disant à Teresa qu'il lui donnait sa bénédiction pour se marier avec toi.

Le blond fit un grand sourire et rejoignit sa petite amie qui lui tournait le dos et parlait avec ses belles-sœurs, et lui signala sa présence en posant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

- On appelle Rigsby, Cho et Van Pelt et on les invite chez moi ce soir ? souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Lisbon alors que les autres femmes mouraient de jalousie.

- Chez toi ? Eh bien… pourquoi pas. Mais pour nous…

- Je sais, on est pas ensemble… Je n'ai pas envie de t'embrasser, ça ne me fait aucun effet de me réveiller dans tes bras et je ne te trouve pas belle à en crever, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou, avant de s'écarter d'elle et de s'en aller comme si de rien n'était.

Jane courut jusqu'à la porte quand la sonnerie retentit. Rigsby et Van Pelt étaient venus ensemble et avaient apporté une chaine hi-fi, convaincus que leur collègue n'en avait sûrement pas chez lui. En voyant le grand sourire du mentaliste, les deux agents le lui rendirent et ils se saluèrent avec une accolade, se souhaitant en même temps un joyeux noël.

- Alors vous avez passé une bonne soirée hier soir ? s'enquit le consultant, toujours aussi curieux.

- Géniale ! s'exclama Van Pelt en entrant pour dire bonjour à Lisbon et à Cho, qui était arrivé en premier. J'ai revu mes parents, ça fait du bien.

- Moi j'ai eu droit aux disputes dues à l'alcool, répondit Rigsby à son tour, l'air amusé. Comme tous les ans. On s'est éclatés !

- Moi j'ai eu droit à Jane, lâcha Cho depuis le canapé. Il a failli se faire tuer par mes amis. T'es fou toi, lança-t-il à l'adresse de Jane, n'y croyant pas encore.

- J'avoue que ce n'était pas très fin, mais au moins j'ai pu faire connaissance avec tes amis !

- Eux aussi voulaient faire connaissance avec toi, heureusement que je t'ai sorti de là rapidement, sinon tu finissais à l'hôpital.

- Tu as de drôles de fréquentations, Cho… commenta Van Pelt en mettant en marche la chaîne hi-fi.

Sortant un CD de son sac à main, elle le glissa dans le lecteur qui commença à diffuser sa musique, emplissant les oreilles des convives de la voix de John Lennon, alors qu'il entonnait Happy Xmas (War Is Over). Quelques minutes seulement s'étaient écoulées quand on refrappa à la porte.

- Rigsby, tu veux bien aller ouvrir ? demanda Jane avec un sourire alors qu'il servait à boire à ses invités.

- J'arrive ! lança-t-il à l'adresse de la personne derrière la porte puis il ouvrit.

- D'habitude, c'est de chez moi que vient la musique ! s'exclama l'homme sur le pas de la porte. Monsieur Jane, j'ai rien de prévu ce soir, je peux venir fêter noël avec toi ?

- Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! Entre, monsieur Connelly, et sers-toi à boire.


	13. Chapter 13

Non, je ne vous ai pas oubliés lol. Il se trouve juste que j'ai de la famille chez moi et que je n'ai plus le temps de rien mdr. Vous savez ce que c'est, la famille xD.

**Allison71230:** Moi aussi Mickey me fait bien rire lol. C'est un personnage qu'on voit qu'une fois, il sert a rien, mais on l'aime quand même xD.

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

L'homme entra dans la villa avec un grand sourire puis s'approcha du groupe pour leur dire bonjour, souhaitant un joyeux noël à tout le monde. Il mesurait environ dix centimètres de plus que Jane, peut-être un petit peu moins, mais il en imposait par sa silhouette svelte à laquelle il ajoutait un torse bombé. Des cheveux mi-longs d'un châtain foncé, une barbe pas rasée depuis une semaine, et des yeux d'un bleu foncé, rappelant l'océan dont il était originaire.

- C'est mon voisin, expliqua Jane en faisant les présentations. Je te présente mes collègues de travail et amis : Wayne Rigsby, Grace Van Pelt, Kimball Cho et notre chef d'unité, Teresa Lisbon. Je vous présente Alex Connelly, mon voisin.

- Et accessoirement, jardinier. Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance ! s'exclama-t-il enthousiaste, laissant échapper quelque peu son accent irlandais. Patrick me parle parfois de vous, mais ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir mettre un visage sur chaque nom. Je suppose que Patrick ne vous a pas parlé de moi, on parle pas de son voisin jardinier, sourit-il, faisant un clin d'œil au premier intéressé.

- Non, en effet, confirma Lisbon en lui rendant son sourire. D'ailleurs ça m'étonne que Jane ait fait appel à un jardinier. L'état de son jardin est quelque chose à laquelle je ne pensais pas qu'il donnait de l'importance.

- Je n'en donne pas, avoua Jane. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Un jour en rentrant du CBI, je l'ai trouvé avec sa tondeuse à gazon dans mon jardin, en disant qu'il avait honte de voir une telle décrépitude à côté de chez lui.

- C'est là que t'es content d'avoir un voisin jardinier, plaisanta Rigsby en tendant un verre au nouveau venu.

- Je suis pas jardinier. Je suis ambulancier. Mais je vois trop de mocheté dans mon boulot pour en plus continuer à en voir en rentrant chez moi.

- Merci, Alex, fit Jane, faussement vexé.

- De rien, mon cher.

Ses commentaires arrachèrent un sourire à toute l'équipe, qui se disait qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui tenait tête à leur insupportable consultant. Après les présentations, ils s'installèrent confortablement sur les canapés, autour de la table basse, sans cesser de bavarder et faisant connaissance avec le nouveau venu, qui prenait un malin plaisir à raconter des anecdotes sur Jane, la plupart probablement inventées, alors que le blondinet le regardait un sourire aux lèvres, ne disant rien, laissant son voisin faire son show.

- Bon ! s'exclama le phénomène de foire en se levant d'un bond. Debout tout le monde !

- Pour quoi faire ? se plaignit Lisbon en se cramponnant à son canapé, assise tout près de Jane.

- C'est censé être une fête ça ? Ca y ressemble pas ! Je suis Irlandais, je sais de quoi je parle ! Allez, tout le monde !

En quelques pas, il se retrouva près de la chaîne hi-fi et il changea le CD de comptines de noël pour mettre à la place une compilation de rock californien. « She Moves In Her Own Way » de The Kooks retentit dans le salon alors que le jeune homme montait le son, transformant la pièce en piste de danse. Et c'est avec un sourire séducteur qu'il s'approcha de ses nouveaux amis pour tendre une main à Lisbon, telle une invitation. La jeune femme lança un regard désorienté à son petit ami clandestin, et celui-ci lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait, sans avoir besoin d'avoir recours aux mots. Un seul regard lui suffit. Cependant, quand il la vit se déhancher dans son salon, avec son voisin pour partenaire, il fit la moue, se disant qu'il aurait dû l'inviter lui-même.

- Allez, Wayne, s'il te plait !

- Mais non, je veux pas danser… en plus je mange !

- Tu manges tout le temps ! S'il te plait !

Avec un regard triste, elle se tourna vers Cho, comme s'il était le dernier recours, qui pour toute réponse haussa un sourcil. Pour vouloir inviter Cho sur la piste de danse, il fallait vraiment être désespéré, se dit Jane en se levant, un sourire aux lèvres. Quand il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune agent, elle lui lança un regard surpris.

- Tu m'accordes cette danse ?

- Oh que oui ! lança-t-elle d'un ton plus enthousiaste qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, lançant un regard assassin à Rigsby qui s'étouffait avec son amuse-gueule.

Jane se retrouva sur la piste de danse plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, une main tenant celle de sa collègue et l'autre posée sur le bas de son dos. Ca lui faisait bizarre d'être dans cette position, alors qu'avec Lisbon, il avait l'impression de ne pas encore être aussi proche. Quand il se retrouva face à l'autre couple et qu'Alex croisa son regard, le blond fit un petit geste discret de la main, faisant comprendre à son ami qu'il voulait changer de partenaire. Et c'est avec un plaisir non feint que l'ambulancier fit non de la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, alors que ses mains descendaient du dos de Lisbon vers ses hanches.

Sur le moment, il maudit Lisbon de lui interdire de parler de leur relation aux autres, il se serait bien jeté sur Alex pour qu'il ôte ses pattes de sa petite amie. Ses neurones réfléchissaient à toute allure lorsque, sauvés par le gong, la chanson se finit. La chef d'unité s'écarta –enfin- de l'étalon irlandais et le jeune homme ouvrait déjà la bouche pour l'inviter à danser le slow qui commençait quand Jane le coupa.

- Alex, tu veux bien m'aider ? dit-il en lâchant la jeune rousse qui s'en alla insister encore pour que Rigsby danse avec elle. Les pizzas doivent être cuites, on va les chercher.

- Je te suis, blondinet, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole, lissant les pans de sa chemise noire finement brodée.

Le brun avait un sourire aux lèvres en entrant dans la cuisine, qui s'effaça immédiatement en voyant le regard assassin que son voisin lui lançait en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Hey… qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Patrick ? demanda-t-il soudain inquiet.

- Ne pense même pas à reposer tes mains sur les hanches de Teresa, c'est compris ? lâcha-t-il d'un ton froid.

- Heu… et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- T'as pas à savoir pourquoi, tu le fais pas, c'est tout.

Alors que Jane continuait à lui lancer un regard noir, un sourire revint se dessiner sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Ca fait combien de temps ?

- De quoi ?

- Que vous êtes ensemble, dit-il le plus simplement du monde en se laissant tomber sur un tabouret, près de l'îlot. Pas que je veuille me mêler de tes affaires, mais bon, vu comment tu me fusilles du regard depuis que j'ai commencé à danser avec elle, soit tu sors avec, soit tu voudrais. Et puis te connaissant un minimum, je peux dire que t'es pas le genre de gars qui s'emporte parce qu'il a des vues sur une nana. Résultat, tu sors avec. Ca fait depuis quand, alors ?

- … Hier soir… avoua-t-il légèrement gêné en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de l'îlot.

- Oh, c'est tout récent ! Félicitations, tu t'es trouvé une fille magnifique !

- C'est mon patron.

- D'où le fait que tu l'aies dit à personne… J'ai un pote qui est flic, je connais donc la règle sur la fraternisation de deux policiers ou agents… mais en tant que consultant, je sais pas comment ça se passe. Y'a le droit ou pas ?

- C'est mal vu.

- Mais pas interdit.

- Wayne et Grace ont été obligés de se séparer, on va pas s'y mettre nous aussi…

- Ils se sont séparés ? T'en es sûr ? C'est pas ce que j'ai ressenti. A mon avis, ces deux-là s'envoient en l'air plus souvent que tu ne changes de chemise.

Le consultant ne put s'empêcher de lever son regard vers celui de son voisin et de lui adresser un sourire complice.

- Ca reste entre nous, bien sûr, dit-il, et l'ambulancier comprit immédiatement.

- Aucun risque que ça sorte de cette cuisine ! En parlant de s'envoyer en l'air…

Jane sentit la question arriver et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- C'était torride, hier soir ? demanda l'Irlandais avec un grand sourire qui lui valut une éponge en pleine figure.

- C'est sûrement pas avec toi que je vais parler de ça ! s'exclama-t-il en se braquant, lui tournant le dos pour ouvrir le four.

- Allons, chérubin, lança Alex en riant, posant ses mains sur les épaules de son ami. Lâche tes pizzas deux secondes et rassieds-toi, qu'on discute.

- J'ai pas envie de discuter de ça avec toi !

- Tu serais pas en train de rougir ? se moqua-t-il avec un immense sourire. Allez, papa va te faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle.

- Tais-toi ! s'énerva le consultant.

- T'es pas passé à l'acte depuis quand ? Six ans ? Depuis ta femme ? Crois-moi, cette femme qui t'attend dans ton salon va pas tarder à te faire oublier ton vœu de chasteté. Tu vas pas me dire que t'as pas envie d'elle !

Jane se renfrogna et s'occupa de sortir la première pizza du four, sans daigner répondre.

- Je vois, tu veux pas en parler avec moi, et je te comprends, souffla Alex en posant son menton sur sa main, accoudé à l'îlot. Mais une fille comme ça, elle va pas t'attendre indéfiniment. T'as beau jouer la carte du charme, mais t'as quarante ans, mon vieux ! T'es plus tout jeune ! La fais pas attendre jusqu'à ce que t'aies besoin des petites pilules bleues !

- Quoi ? s'exclama Jane en se retournant vivement vers lui, indigné. Je suis pas si vieux que ça, enfoiré !

- C'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, dit Alex avec un sourire malicieux en prenant la pizza. C'est à elle qu'il faut le montrer !

Il fit demi-tour et s'approcha de la porte. Mais avant de sortir de la pièce, il se retourna et regarda une nouvelle fois son voisin, avec une expression sérieuse cette fois-ci.

- Je ne sais pas si tu l'attendais, t'en as peut-être rien à faire, mais… Si tu avais besoin de mon autorisation, tu l'as. T'as le droit d'être heureux à nouveau.

Et il quitta la cuisine sans se retourner.


	14. Chapter 14

Désolée pour le retard! J'ai eu de la famille à la maison et ils sont partis ce matin, ça y est! xD.

C'est pas que je sois contente hein, détrompez-vous. Mais les Espagnols sont... envahissants et bruyants lol.

**Mandy:** Ca va, tu tiens le choc? xD Meurs pas, ça serait dommage quand même lol. Et fais gaffe aux tomates, on sait jamais ce qu'elles ont derrière la tête (oui, elles ont une tête). Pour la scène de Jane gêné, j'y tenais trop, et puis Alex... c'est Alex, quoi! C'est le personnage inattendu qui vient foutre sa merde xD. En tout cas merci pour tes reviews, ça me fait toujours rire lol.

**Allison71230:** Tes frères changent tes mots de passe? sympa! Les miens font pas ça heureusement lol. En même temps, à part mon petit frère de neuf ans on a tous plus de vingt ans, on a dépassé l'âge... quoique... Pour le voisin, non, c'est pas son frère, mais bien tenté ^^. Tu vas savoir qui il est dans ce chapitre ci. Quand il refout sa merde en fait xD. Et t'as une bonne mémoire, Alex Connelly c'est mon perso récurrent, il est partout xD t'as dû lire Sweet Dreams, pas vrai? Il faisait l'homme à tout faire.

**Simon-Baker-06:** Ca vient, ca vient lol. Désolée pour l'attente! Et contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ^^.

**Alexia:** Merci =D voilà la suite!

**Simon-Baker-06 (2): **Oui oui, voilà xD.

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Jane arrivait dans le salon avec la deuxième pizza quand il entendit un commentaire d'Alex, dont le côté provocateur et bagarreur prenait visiblement le dessus.

- Wayne, je viens de comprendre ta place dans l'équipe. Teresa est la chef, Patrick le consultant observateur, Grace la pro de l'ordi, Kimball l'agent fidèle, sportif et intelligent… Mais toute équipe a besoin d'un gars gros bras un peu idiot, non ?

- Espèce de…

L'agent bondit de son fauteuil, prêt à se jeter sur le trentenaire irlandais.

- Rigsby !

Le regard froid et le ton ferme de Jane avaient suffi à le stopper net, calmant ses ardeurs, alors que le consultant reposait la pizza sur la table basse.

- Alex, tu peux pas t'en empêcher, pas vrai ?

- Je voulais te tester.

- Me tester ? fronça-t-il les sourcils.

- J'ai rien contre toi, Rigsby, lança-t-il avec un sourire. Il fallait juste que tu te jettes sur moi. Oui, Patrick, te tester, continua-t-il en ramenant son attention vers l'homme blond. Je voulais savoir si tu prendrais ma défense ou si tu le laisserais faire.

- Pardon ? croisa-t-il les bras, étonné.

- Bah oui, à la base, je suis un Connelly, et toi un Jane, on est pas censés pouvoir se trouver dans une même pièce sans provoquer un scandale. Mais tu as pris ma défense alors que j'avais traité ton ami d'idiot, ce qui veut dire que tu tiens quand même un minimum à moi.

- Tu en doutais ? dit-il surpris.

- Etant donné que tu m'as jamais présenté à tes amis et qu'ils ne sont même pas au courant de mon existence, oui, j'en doutais.

Alex eut beau tenter de le dissimuler, le mentaliste sentit une pointe de vexation dans sa voix grave et mélodieuse.

- Ca vous gênerait de nous expliquer ? lança Rigsby, toujours énervé.

Les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent et, alors que Jane se rasseyait sur le canapé avec Lisbon, Alex se mit à faire les cent pas dans le salon, le regard perdu, cherchant dans ses souvenirs.

- Liz était née à Londres, avait grandi à Dublin, et avait quitté la famille le jour de ses dix-huit ans. Elle était arrivée à Sacramento en suivant un petit ami qui n'avait pas duré, et c'est quelques années plus tard qu'elle avait rencontré Patrick. Quand ils se sont enfin mariés, Megan avait déjà trois ans.

Dans sa marche incessante, alors que tout le monde le suivait du regard, il était passé près de la bibliothèque pour prendre la seule photo de Jane et sa famille exposée dans la maison, et il la contemplait avec un sourire tendre.

- Meggie était un condensé de gentillesse et de douceur, avec des yeux pétillants d'intelligence. Un mélange des yeux rieurs de sa mère et du sourire de son père. Cela va sans dire qu'elle était irrésistible. C'est deux mois avant le mariage de Monsieur et Madame Jane que je suis arrivé. Papa et Maman Connelly voulaient faire de leur fils un médecin de renom, pour suivre la lignée familiale. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas tenu compte de mon avis, et c'est avec un diplôme de neurochirurgien sous le bras que je les ai quittés, jurant ne plus jamais ne serait-ce que leur montrer que j'étais toujours en vie. Liz et Patrick n'ont pas hésité à m'accueillir, et j'ai vécu dans cette même maison pendant un mois. La famille, n'ayant pas cru à mes menaces, n'a pas pensé à me couper les vivres et c'est avec… une joie non dissimulée que j'ai dépensé leur argent pour m'acheter la maison juste à côté. Cela fait déjà dix ans… Que le temps passe vite.

« Après trois ans à cohabiter avec les Jane, garder leur petite et regarder Patrick arnaquer des gens à la télé, la tragédie. La famille de Liz a voulu récupérer les corps pour les enterrer dans le caveau familial. Bien sûr, Patrick s'y est opposé. Ne s'étant jamais occupé de leur fille de son vivant, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils s'en seraient occupés après sa mort. Ils ne connaissaient même pas leur petite fille. Ils ont tout de même organisé un enterrement symbolique pour Liz et Megan, là-bas à Dublin, où elle avait grandi. J'y suis allé mais Patrick a refusé. Et c'était normal, il n'avait rien à faire là-bas. En y allant, j'en ai profité pour ramener quelques affaires à la famille et régler quelques affaires au pays. Et puis… en rentrant…

Alex s'arrêta de marcher et jeta un coup d'œil à Jane. Le blond avait baissé la tête en se souvenant de tout ça. Lisbon, elle, lui avait pris la main et le soutenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait alors que les trois autres agents attendaient la suite du récit. L'Irlandais fit une petite pause, se disant qu'ils n'avaient pas à connaître la période de dépression de Jane, quand il était rentré de Dublin et avait trouvé l'homme dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Ils n'avaient pas à savoir à quel point il avait souffert, à quel point Alex l'avait trouvé détruit, au fond de l'abyme et continuant à creuser.

- Les années ont passé, dit-il finalement. Les Connelly ne lui ont jamais pardonné, ils ont toujours considéré que Liz était morte à cause de lui, et qu'elle n'aurait pas dû épouser un… « gamin de foire ». Patrick s'est engagé chez vous, pour tenter de se venger. Et je vous avoue que pour ma part, je l'ai toujours soutenu dans ce sens. Vous devez me prendre pour un fou, mais si vous aviez connu Liz et Meggie, vous comprendriez. Ces deux femmes représentaient toute sa vie, voyez-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix triste en regardant l'homme en question. Elles représentaient la mienne aussi. Mais Patrick, tu auras beau te sentir coupable, dire qu'elles sont mortes par te faute… je ne te considérerai jamais comme le responsable de leur mort. Ton seul crime a été d'être arrogant et égocentrique. Mais c'est pas toi qui les as tuées. C'est Red John, Patrick. C'est Red John qui a tué ma sœur et ma nièce.

* * *

Ca vous épate, hein! xD


	15. Chapter 15

Aujourd'hui je suis allée au McDo parce que mon meilleur ami m'invitait (bah ouais, faut en profiter quand on te propose de te payer le repas xD) du coup je suis de bonne humeur. Oui, il faut dire que ces derniers jours je stressais un peu, parce qu'en septembre je pars passer quatre mois en Irlande et que j'ai toujours pas de logement sur place. Ni mon billet d'avion, cela dit en passant... Bref, je profite d'un peu de temps pour vous poster la suite.

**Filament-de-Lune:** Mais non, faut pas pleurer lol. C'était pas le but xD Et puis y'a rien à arranger, ils sont bien maintenant, ça fait six ans lol.

**Alexia:** Contente que ça te plaise :P.

**Allison71230: **Avec les frères ont sait jamais, ils préparent toujours de mauvais coups lol. Contente qu'Alex te plaise, moi je l'adore ^^ (surtout quand tu l'imagines avec la tête d'Alex O'Loughlin mwahaha).

**simon-baker-06:** Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre lol. Mais voilà la suite pour me faire pardonner!

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Un grand silence suivit cette déclaration. Même Lisbon, pourtant occupée à soutenir son petit ami, s'était figée et tournée vers l'Irlandais.

- Attends… tu veux dire que… commença Rigsby sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

- T'es le beau-frère de Jane ? acheva Cho.

- C'est ça, répondit Alex avec un petit sourire. Vous saviez pas que Liz était Irlandaise ? Une vraie de chez vraie, avec le tempérament de feu, une pointe de folie –autant que Patrick en fait– et une gueule digne de la mythologie grecque. Comme moi, quoi. Mais en femme et blonde.

Le commentaire du jeune homme arracha un sourire à Jane, qui se leva pour se diriger vers le minibar et tendit une bouteille de Bushmill's à peine entamée à son beau-frère.

- A toi l'honneur, dieu grec, lança-t-il avant d'aller chercher six verres à shooters.

- A quoi on trinque ? demanda Lisbon, tout de suite emballée par l'idée de se réveiller avec la gueule de bois, alors que Cho distribuait les verres.

- Au premier noël passé tous ensemble ? proposa Van Pelt.

- A une année de plus à supporter notre consultant ? lança Rigsby en souriant au premier intéressé.

- Aux anciens et futurs Jane.

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers Alex qui levait son verre.

- Aux anciens et futurs Jane ! s'exclama le blond avant de boire son shooter cul sec.

- Deuxième tournée ! s'exclama l'Irlandais en resservant les verres. Aux situations familiales merdiques et aux enfants rebelles !

Jane se sentit aussi identifié que Cho et ils trinquèrent en souriant. Alex, en bon Irlandais, descendait ses verres de whisky comme s'il s'agissait d'eau plate et tentait tant bien que mal d'entraîner les autres dans sa descente. Jane l'empêcha d'ouvrir une seconde bouteille de Bushmill's et le jeune homme se renfrogna, devant se contenter de bière. Après quelques heures à rire de bon cœur, se racontant des anecdotes et remontant des souvenirs à la surface, le voisin se leva d'un bond, comme traversé par un éclair de génie.

- Patrick, t'as toujours le cadeau que je t'ai fait pour ton anniversaire et que t'as jamais utilisé ?

- Il doit être quelque part dans le garage.

- Dans le garage ? T'as pas honte ?

- Fallait pas me faire un cadeau dont je sais pas me servir, rit-il alors que l'alcool faisait son effet sur lui.

- Bon, bah… je vais le chercher, lança-t-il avant de partir en trottinant.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'il cherchait dans le garage et il dépoussiéra le grand étui rectangulaire avant de le ramener dans le salon. Mais en arrivant dans la pièce, il s'arrêta net et fronça les sourcils en voyant Jane traverser la piste de danse improvisée en titubant.

- Hey, blondinet, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je crois bien que… commença-t-il en fouillant dans un placard. Quelque part par là… Où est-ce que je l'ai mise… Ah, la voila ! s'exclama-t-il en sortant une bouteille de vodka de derrière une pile de livres. Eristoff, douze ans d'âge ! lança-t-il fièrement alors qu'Alex s'approchait de lui pour regarder la bouteille.

- C'est une Smirnoff, corrigea l'Irlandais. Et c'est 2009, pas 1999. Tu vois flou ? demanda-t-il en secouant sa main devant les yeux de son ex-beau-frère.

- Beh ! répondit le mentaliste sans y accorder trop d'importance. C'est pas comme si j'étais saoul.

- Tu es saoul, Patrick, répliqua le jeune homme en tentant de réprimer un éclat de rire.

- Beh ! répondit-il encore en refaisant le même geste.

Le voisin le regarda regagner sa place sur le canapé auprès de Lisbon et ouvrir la bouteille pour servir tout le monde. Et c'est à lui qu'il avait dit d'arrêter de boire… Il haussa les épaules et sourit, les convives avaient l'air heureux ce soir-là, et un peu plus d'animation leur ferait du bien.

- Ok, les gens, il est à peine une heure du matin et vous ressemblez déjà à des larves. Ca ne va pas du tout ! Alors je suis allé chercher ça !

En ouvrant l'étui, il dévoila une guitare flambant neuve, relâchant par la même occasion une odeur de plastique venant du contenant. En voyant que personne ne partageait son expression euphorique, l'Irlandais fronça les sourcils et s'assit sur une chaise pour accorder la guitare.

- _I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is… you._

La voix grave d'Alex devenait rauque avec l'alcool, et ça ne faisait que lui donner plus de charme. Lisbon, qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à l'entendre entonner des chants de noël, fut immédiatement conquise par cette nouvelle facette du jeune homme, mais les paroles de la chanson la firent plutôt penser au collègue de travail assis tout près d'elle. Sans même s'en rendre compte, alors qu'au début de la soirée ils étaient tous les deux installés chacun dans un coin du canapé deux places, ils s'étaient rapprochés inconsciemment, pour se retrouver maintenant collés l'un à l'autre, la main de Jane posée sur le bas du dos de Lisbon qui, elle, avait posé la sienne sur le genou de son petit ami.

En réalisant la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, Lisbon s'écarta, prenant peur que quelqu'un d'autre le remarque. Mais Jane, de son côté, plongea tendrement son regard océan dans les yeux verts de la jeune femme. Et alors qu'elle se demandait comment elle allait résister à l'envie de l'embrasser, l'homme baissa les yeux vers sa main gauche, incitant la chef d'unité à faire de même. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement en découvrant une trace de peau blanche sur l'annulaire de Jane. Elle releva la tête surprise et se retrouva face au sourire charmeur du consultant.

- Moi c'est toi que je voulais pour noël, murmura-t-il de sorte à ce qu'elle seule l'entende. Et je t'ai eue. Tu es le plus beau cadeau que j'aurais pu avoir.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is… you._

Alex avait suivi la scène de loin alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Il dissimula un sourire en les voyant échanger un baiser discret et continua à chanter avec encore plus de conviction. Cette chanson, c'était la leur. _All I want for Christmas is you…_ finit-il, puis il reposa sa guitare dans son étui alors que les trois agents, Rigsby, Cho et Van Pelt, applaudissaient avec enthousiasme.


	16. Chapter 16

Demain, ma mère s'est inscrite à un vide grenier, et comme j'avais plein de trucs à vendre, je me suis dit pourquoi pas participer. Mauvaise idée, j'ai passé mon week end a démonter des meubles qui étaient même pas à moi et à faire des cartons pour le prochain déménagement... en décembre. Oui, mes parents aiment anticiper. Et donc, je suis épuisée. Mais vraiment! En général je tiens facilement jusqu'à 4h du matin, mais là, rien que la perspective de me lever à six heures demain pour passer la journée entière derrière un stand -étant en Bretagne, probablement sous la pluie...- me fatigue. J'ai néanmoins pensé à vous et je vous poste un chapitre!

**Allison71230:** Jane saoul m'a bien fait rire aussi lol. Et Alex c'est... c'est Alex quoi!

**Mandy:** Désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer! J'espère que ça va mieux, toi et ta copine.

Bonne lecture :).

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

- Je peux t'en prendre deux, proposa Alex en posant sa paire d'As sur la table.

Il passa son bras sur la table et ramena toutes les capsules de bière –qui représentaient leurs mises– à lui.

- Ca m'arrangerait, j'ai pas assez de place ici, répondit le consultant en lâchant ses cartes.

- Bon, comme j'ai tout raflé et qu'il est six heures du matin, je rentre dormir. Grace et Wayne, vous me suivez ?

Le jeune homme se leva et les deux agents firent de même. Il s'approcha de son beau-frère et le serra dans ses bras un long moment avant de s'écarter de lui et de lui donner une tape virile dans le dos.

- Merci, Patrick, j'avais oublié ce que c'était de passer un noël en famille.

Jane sourit. Alex et lui avaient beau ne plus rien avoir en commun, les Connelly avaient beau le haïr plus que tout au monde, le jeune Irlandais le considérait tout de même toujours comme sa famille.

- Et moi donc, répondit le blond.

- Bonne nuit, tout le monde, dormez bien. Et à demain. On revient pour le petit déjeuner ! s'exclama-t-il en tournant le dos et se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, Rigsby et Van Pelt sur ses talons.

Les deux agents sortirent en saluant d'un petit signe de la main et les trois personnes restantes se regardèrent.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Cho.

- Il faudrait ranger, lança Lisbon en lançant à la table basse un regard blasé.

- Je vais vous montrer vos chambres, je m'occupe de ranger tout ça, répondit Jane avec un sourire.

Cho tourna les talons et partit dans la cuisine. Quand il revint, il avait la poubelle dans la main et il la posa à côté de la table avant de commencer à jeter toutes les bouteilles et emballages vides. Lisbon n'hésita pas une seconde à aller l'aider et elle referma la bouteille de vodka pour la ranger dans le minibar.

- Ou sinon, vous pouvez rester et m'aider à faire le ménage… murmura Jane pour lui-même, dépité par son manque d'autorité alors qu'il était chez lui.

A trois, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à remettre de l'ordre et le maître de maison finit rapidement la vaisselle alors que Cho passait le balai et Lisbon nettoyait la table et arrangeait les fauteuils et canapés. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans le salon et par un échange de regards se mirent d'accord pour aller dormir.

- Cho, toi t'auras la chambre du fond, expliqua le mentaliste en montant les marches. C'est la chambre d'amis, et fais pas attention à la déco douteuse, c'est là que logeait Alex quand il a habité chez moi. Quand il est reparti, il a laissé sa collection de croix celtiques, alors…

- Ok, répondit simplement Cho en ouvrant la porte que Jane lui indiquait. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, répondirent les deux autres à l'unisson.

Après que l'Asiatique ait refermé sa porte, Jane lança à Lisbon un regard tendre, puis, sans rien dire, ouvrit la deuxième porte du couloir. L'agent pénétra et tourna sur elle-même pour observer rapidement. Un lit deux places tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple trônait en bonne place au milieu de la pièce, contre le mur du fond, et sur les côtés se trouvaient une commode, une armoire et deux petites tables de nuit. La décoration était très impersonnelle, mais la jeune femme comprit immédiatement à qui appartenait la chambre en voyant les murs roses.

- Patrick, je… tu es sûr que tu veux que je dorme ici ? C'était la chambre de ta fille… souffla-t-elle soucieuse.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-il. Grâce à toi, j'ai enfin tourné la page. Liz et Meggie sont là, dit-il en posant une main sur son cœur. Elles y seront toujours, mais… je pense pouvoir te faire une petite place, fit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres alors que ses mains venaient se poser naturellement sur ses hanches.

- Et toi tu dors où ? demanda-t-elle en se lovant contre lui.

- Hum… j'ai encore quelques affaires à régler dans ma chambre, répondit-il simplement en se dégageant. Bonne nuit, Tess.

- Bonne nuit… finit-elle en faisant la moue, le voyant refermer la porte derrière lui.

Jane se dirigea directement vers la première porte du couloir. Comme un automate, il avança pas après pas pour se poster devant le smiley rouge sang dessiné sur son mur. En regardant ses mains, il remarqua qu'il avait ressorti son alliance de sa poche et il sourit. Il était temps… Il ouvrit le placard et y prit une valise pleine posée au fond du meuble. Il la sortit et l'ouvrit pour jeter encore une fois un coup d'œil à son contenu. Il le connaissait pourtant par cœur, à chaque fois qu'il déprimait ou qu'il sentait l'approche d'une date fatidique, il la ressortait pour plonger encore plus. Cependant, cette fois-ci c'est avec un petit sourire aux lèvres qu'il en sortit la boite à musique de sa femme, rangée parmi d'autres jouets d'enfant, photos et vieux souvenirs. Il en ouvrit le double-fond où se trouvait une alliance plus petite et y ajouta la sienne, avant de refermer le tout et de remettre la valise dans le placard.

- Adieu Liz, adieu Megan… souffla-t-il.

Revenant vers le smiley, Jane souleva son matelas sans faire de manières et le posa contre le mur. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en resservir avant un long moment, et il allait refaire toute la déco de la chambre sous peu. Discrètement, il sortit de la pièce et la referma à clé, il ne fallait pas que ça l'empêche d'avancer à l'avenir. Et c'est le cœur léger qu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre à côté.

- Je savais que tu viendrais, susurra Lisbon en se rasseyant sur le lit. Je te fais une place ?

Sans un mot, Jane laissa tomber sa veste sur une chaise, enleva ses chaussures et vint se lover contre la jeune femme. Lentement mais sûrement, leurs corps se rapprochèrent, s'appelant, et ils prirent leur temps pour enlever leurs vêtements tout en s'embrassant, pour finalement faire l'amour de la manière la plus tendre qui soit, en se regardant dans les yeux et sans se lâcher la main. Une fois leurs ébats terminés, ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, profitant de leur chaleur corporelle en ce mois de décembre. La jeune agent songea à cet instant que le corps de Jane avait été sculpté pour qu'elle puisse s'y lover, et c'est sur cette tendre image qu'ils s'endormirent tous les deux.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey! Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue! J'ai galéré pour l'écrire celui ci, j'avais plein d'idées mais je pouvais pas tout mettre dedans xD.

**Alexia:** ça me fait plaisir de voir que j'ai des lecteurs fideles ^^ merci!

**Allison71230:** Moi je pars dans une semaine, et quand je reviendrai mes parents seront déjà dans l'autre maison. C'est cool, ça m'évite le déménagement lol. Et pour Cho, le pauvre, on va pas le faire dormir dans la rue non plus! Et puis il est resté sage, alors ça va xD.

**Simon-Baker-06:** La voilà la suite!

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Il était près de dix heures quand Jane se réveilla. Trois heures de sommeil, c'est déjà plus que ce qu'il dormait d'habitude. Comme tous les matins, il voulut tourner son alliance avec son pouce, et mit un certain temps à se souvenir de pourquoi il l'avait enlevée. Pourtant, tout lui revint en mémoire lorsqu'il se tourna vers Lisbon qui reposait paisiblement, utilisant le bras de son petit ami comme oreiller. Il sourit et lutta contre l'envie de l'embrasser et de la réveiller tendrement, et finalement se dégagea avec délicatesse et sortit du lit.

Une douche froide lui fit le plus grand bien et il enfila un boxer et un pantalon droit avant de descendre les marches de son escalier. En entendant du bruit dans sa cuisine, il se dit tout d'abord que Cho avait dû se lever en premier, mais la personne qui se tenait devant lui n'avait rien d'un agent du CBI aux yeux bridés.

- Salut, lança simplement le jeune homme en vidant le contenu de sa poêle sur une assiette. Je fais des pancakes.

- Je vois ça. T'as prévu de nourrir un régiment ?

- Pas besoin de régiment, Wayne s'en chargera, sourit l'Irlandais en tendant une main que son beau-frère saisit volontiers.

Le jeune homme remit de la pâte à pancakes sur la poêle et le consultant put admirer le tatouage qu'il avait sur le bas du dos, que d'habitude il cachait.

- C'est une tête de diable en tribal que t'as là ?

- Crise de l'adolescence, expliqua-t-il. Je me le suis fait pour mes dix-huit ans.

- J'avais jamais vu tes tatouages, réalisa Jane. Pourtant, t'en as plusieurs.

- Pourquoi tu crois que je porte toujours des manches longues ?

- Pourquoi tu t'es fait des tatouages si c'est pour les cacher ? lança le mentaliste, sachant que son beau-frère n'aimait pas qu'on réponde à ses questions par d'autres questions.

- Les tatouages c'est très personnel, Patrick, répondit-il en se retournant, révélant par là même ses autres tatouages, sur ses pectoraux, ses épaules et ses avant-bras. Dévoiler un tatouage, c'est dévoiler une part de son intimité. C'est ma vie que je porte sur la peau. Tout ce que j'aime, je l'ai sur moi.

Jane sourit, décryptant le petit « Liz » qu'il avait sur le pectoral gauche, près du cœur.

- Tu aimais beaucoup ta sœur, murmura-t-il, le regard mélancolique.

Pour toute réponse, Alex s'approcha, pour faire en sorte que l'homme blond puisse mieux voir le tatouage.

- C'est un oiseau ? Un rouge-gorge ? demanda-t-il surpris.

Un clin d'œil lui tint lieu de réponse alors que l'Irlandais lui tournait le dos à nouveau pour continuer à s'occuper de ses pancakes.

- C'était l'oiseau préféré de Meggie… souffla Jane.

- Je sais. C'était ma filleule, souviens-toi.

Des images d'Alex en train de jouer avec sa nièce lui revinrent en mémoire. L'oncle et parrain de sa fille était d'une tendresse surprenante avec elle. Le consultant sourit, s'adossant à l'îlot, et il piquait un pancake dans le plat quand Lisbon pénétra dans la pièce, déjà toute habillée pour affronter une nouvelle journée.

- Salut, lança Alex en tapant dans la main de son beau-frère. Lâche ça ! T'en mangeras après !

- Salut, sourit Lisbon en s'approchant timidement des deux hommes.

- Bien dormi, ma belle ? demanda Jane en faisant un pas vers elle pour l'enlacer tendrement.

- Oui, répondit-elle en se lovant contre lui.

Elle aimait sentir le torse de son consultant contre son visage. Avant de le voir torse nu la veille chez son frère, elle ne s'était pas douté qu'il avait un corps aussi… avantageux, et elle ne se sentait nulle part plus en sécurité que dans ses bras, au contact de sa peau. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement alors que la jeune femme y répondait avec timidité. Ca ne la mettait pas très à l'aise d'embrasser Jane devant le frère de son ancienne femme.

- T'en fais pas pour moi, lança le jeune homme, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Ca fait tellement de temps que j'espère que Patrick va refaire sa vie que de le voir t'embrasser c'est encore plus jouissif que de regarder un film porno.

Jane rit discrètement alors que Lisbon souriait en rougissant, et c'est sans aucune gêne qu'il couvrit son visage de baisers.

- Je vais aller mettre la table, dit-elle en se dégageant, partant dans le salon. Les assiettes sont dans l'armoire contre le mur de droite, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça, répondit le blond avec un grand sourire. J'adore la voir faire comme chez elle, souffla-t-il lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce.

- Toi, mon gars… t'es mordu, fit l'Irlandais avec un clin d'œil. Ca fait plaisir de te voir comme ça. Et puis Teresa, c'est un sacré petit bout de femme, exactement la femme qu'il te faut. Assez ferme pour pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par toi, mais avec un côté très doux. Tu crois qu'elle est avec toi pour ton argent ou parce que t'as de belles fesses ?

- Tu trouves que j'ai de belles fesses ? rit le consultant.

- J'en sais rien, je suis pas allé voir.

- Attends, je lui demande, continua-t-il hilare en se dirigeant vers le salon. Tess, chérie, tu sors avec moi parce que j'ai de l'argent ou parce que j'ai de belles… fesses…

Son côté plaisantin s'évanouit dès qu'il mit un pied dans le salon… et qu'il y vit Cho, Van Pelt et Rigsby. Teresa se mordait la lèvre inférieure en secouant la tête, espérant sans doute qu'il se soit agi d'un rêve.

- Oups ? Hey, me regarde pas comme ça… dit-il face au regard assassin que sa petite amie lui lançait.

- Et toi tu disais savoir garder un secret ? lança-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Maintenant c'est trop tard, alors autant rendre les choses officielles.

- Tu as probablement raison.

Jane s'approcha de la jeune femme et posa une main sur son dos alors qu'il se tournait vers ses trois amis. Alex, de son côté, s'était glissé dans la pièce, ne voulant pas manquer une miette de la scène. Les agents les fixaient bouche bée, attendant avec impatience la déclaration de leurs deux collègues.

- Eh bien, vous l'avez compris, Lisbon et moi sortons ensemble. Si on ne vous l'a pas dit, et surtout si vous ne l'avez pas deviné, c'est parce que c'est très récent. A vrai dire… ça fait deux jours qu'on est ensemble. En deux jours on a eu droit à la présentation aux familles respectives, à notre première dispute, notre première rupture et notre première réconciliation, donc vous vous doutez bien que c'est encore un peu fragile. On est désolés de vous avoir menti mais on voulait attendre un peu avant de vous le dire.

- Il était temps, lança Cho en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil.

- Pardon ? demanda Lisbon en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils.

- Ca fait des mois que vous vous tournez autour, c'était évident que vous alliez finir ensemble.

- C'est vrai ça, ajouta Van Pelt. Je pense que ça ne choque personne de savoir que vous êtes en couple. Enfin il fallait juste attendre que Jane se lance, et c'était pas gagné, mais la fin était évidente. Et si vous vous attendiez à ce qu'on le prenne mal… On sait que vous savez pour Wayne et moi et vous n'avez rien dit, alors soyez sans craintes, on sera discrets.

- Et puis ça fait plaisir de vous voir enfin ensemble, sourit Rigsby. Je crois qu'on espérait tous par procuration de vous voir vous lancer ! Alors soyez pas gênés face à nous, vous voir en couple c'est presque… naturel. Ca changera pas grand-chose de toute façon.

Jane et Lisbon sourirent et remerciaient leurs amis du regard quand Alex arriva au milieu de la pièce avec son plat de pancakes et son sirop d'érable, avant de tout poser sur la table basse.

- Vous avez de chouettes amis ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous leur avez déjà dit pour le mariage ?

En voyant les visages ahuris des trois agents, Lisbon et Jane éclatèrent de rire. Décidément, cet Alex savait toujours y faire pour compliquer les choses ! Avec un sourire d'oreille à oreille, il fit un clin d'œil au nouveau couple et s'approcha de Jane pour le prendre dans ses bras, posant sa main amicalement sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Félicitations Teresa et Patrick. Se lancer est une chose, mais le déclarer aux autres en est une toute autre. Blondinet, tu peux attaquer les pancakes maintenant !


	18. Epilogue

C'est ici que l'histoire se finit! Ca m'a fait plaisir de la partager avec vous ^^. Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté ou tout simplement lu. A une prochaine fois!

Allison71230: Les enfants bah... on verra lol.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

La femme gara sa voiture à quelques rues de sa destination, toutes les places ayant été occupées. En verrouillant son véhicule à l'aide de sa télécommande, elle se dit que ça avait été une mauvaise idée de venir et se souvint des circonstances de son invitation. Lisbon était allée dans le bureau de Hightower, pour une fois sans avoir été appelée.

- Bonjour, ma'am.

- Bonjour, agent Lisbon. Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ?

- Samedi prochain, on fait un barbecue pour mon anniversaire et on tenait à inviter tout le monde. Donc… je suis venue vous inviter. Toute l'équiper sera là, la rassura-t-elle rapidement, et d'autres agents viennent aussi. De plus… ça sera l'occasion de fêter nos fiançailles, sourit-elle en montrant fièrement sa bague.

- Oh, félicitations ! s'exclama-t-elle sincèrement. J'avais cru comprendre que vous aviez quelqu'un, mais je suis heureuse d'apprendre que c'est du sérieux.

La directrice sourit en se souvenant de la joie mêlée à de la gêne que le visage de son agent avait exprimé. Elle trouva rapidement la maison indiquée par l'adresse et entra directement dans le jardin d'où elle pouvait entendre des voix. Cependant, elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir autant de monde et ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place.

- Laissez-moi deviner : agent Hightower ?

La femme se tourna vers la voix grave aux intonations irlandaises et sourit au jeune homme. Il était élégamment vêtu d'un jean foncé, d'une chemise blanche et d'un veston noir.

- Dans le mille, répondit-elle.

- Enchanté. Je m'appelle Alex, dit-il en lui tendant la main. Vous semblez être un peu perdue.

- Disons que je ne connais pas grand monde, avoua-t-elle.

- Oh, on peut y remédier. Vous voyez le groupe de gens assis là-bas ? Les trois couples avec des enfants ? Eh bien ce sont les frères Lisbon. Matthew, Thomas et Jacob, sourit-il en les montrant du doigt. Avec leurs femmes Jane, Lizzie et Tina. Bon, les gens près de la balançoire, vous les connaissez, ce sont vos agents.

- En effet, pas la peine de me les présenter, répondit-elle amusée.

- Je préfère, parce que je les connais pas tous ! rit-il. Après, sur la petite scène, vous avez des amis à moi. Le guitariste c'est Paul, à la batterie Phil, Art à la basse et le chanteur qui se déhanche comme Elvis Presley c'est Seagweed.

En voyant qu'on le regardait, le chanteur à la peau d'ébène fit un clin d'œil à la directrice et s'empara du micro, mettant de l'ambiance comme il savait si bien le faire.

- Vous êtes venue, ma'am ! lança Lisbon en les rejoignant. Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec Alex Connelly.

- Il me présentait les invités, dit-elle alors que l'Irlandais prenait congé d'elles. Mais si vous allez annoncer vos fiançailles, où est la famille du marié ?

- Croyez-moi, toute sa famille est ici.

La patronne lança un coup d'œil circulaire à la recherche d'autres Irlandais quand son regard tomba sur le consultant, habillé d'un tee-shirt et d'un jean tout simples.

- Vous avez réussi un exploit, Jane a enlevé son costume trois pièces.

« Je lui ai fait enlever plus que ça » se dit-elle dans son for intérieur.

- Oui, et ça fait du bien de le voir se lâcher un peu.

- Cela fait six mois qu'il a l'air mieux, plus détendu. Et qu'il a enlevé son alliance. Vous connaissez la cause d'un tel changement ?

- J'ai ma petite idée, sourit la jeune brune sans en dire plus. Venez, on va vous trouver une place à table.

- Vous allez faire un mariage américain ou irlandais ? demanda-t-elle curieusement en suivant son employée.

- Irlandais ? fronça-t-elle les sourcils en se tournant pour faire face à sa supérieure. Oh ! Non ! Alex n'est pas mon fiancé ! s'exclama-t-elle amusée du malentendu. Il est notre voisin, il habite là, dit-elle en montrant du doigt la maison d'à côté.

- Mais alors… qui est votre fiancé ? demanda Hightower de plus en plus perdue.

- On parle de moi ?

La directrice faillit laisser tomber sa mâchoire en voyant Jane délaisser le barbecue pour venir rejoindre les deux femmes, prenant au passage la main de Lisbon dans la sienne. En voyant son expression, l'homme jubila, élargissant son sourire.

- J'avoue que depuis le temps qu'on est ensemble, on se demandait si vous devineriez un jour ! lança-t-il. Oh, et on vous remerciera jamais assez pour ces vacances de noël. Grâce à vous, on se marie dans deux mois ! Vous devriez monter une agence matrimoniale. Si vous saviez le nombre de couples qu'il y a au CBI ! rit-il.

- Patrick ! le gronda sa fiancée, réprimant un sourire.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter ! lâcha Hightower en souriant à son tour. Le nombre de fois où je vous ai vu vous débrouiller pour vous retrouver seuls !

- Et encore, vous ne savez pas tout, continua-t-il en se plaçant derrière Lisbon pour poser ses mains sur son ventre. Dans huit mois naîtra le premier enfant 100% CBI ! dit-il fièrement alors que Lisbon se lovait contre lui.

- Toutes mes félicitations ! s'exclama la directrice, ne sachant trop comment réagir.

- On a déjà le parrain, sourit la chef d'unité en montrant Alex d'un signe de tête. Il a déjà fait ses preuves ! Pour la marraine, on pensait à Van Pelt.

- En espérant qu'elle sera pas trop débordée avec son propre enfant, ajouta Jane sans réfléchir.

- Pardon ?

La voix de Hightower leur glaça le sang et le couple se regarda, cherchant dans les yeux de l'autre comment se sortir d'un telle situation.

- Vous savez quoi, agent Hightower ? lança Jane avec un sourire crispé. Seagweed vous dévore des yeux depuis que vous êtes arrivée, alors profitez de la soirée !

Le consultant partit au pas de course en traînant sa fiancée derrière lui dans sa fuite.

- Van Pelt et Rigsby vont nous tuer, grogna Lisbon.

- Pas du tout, chérie ! Ils vont nous remercier d'avoir préparé le terrain !

- T'avais tout préparé ?

- Tu sais bien que je prépare toujours tout ! rit-il. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, j'ai un aveu à te faire…

- Je sais, t'as triché en prenant mon nom dans le mug, sourit-elle en venant entourer la taille de son fiancé de ses bras.

- Tu savais et tu n'as rien dit ? Tu étais déjà sous mon charme alors !

- Il se peut bien ! Maintenant, prépare-toi à m'embrasser, sourit-elle alors qu'il joignait le geste à la parole.

**FIN**


End file.
